Singer
by Misery's Valentine
Summary: Takes place 4 years after New Moon. "Bella," Edward breathed. "You crave for this boy's blood. He is your singer. Remember la tua cantante?" I nodded my head slowly. I didn't dare ask Edward about the feelings I was currently developing for the boy. BxE
1. Preface

A/N: Hey there. This is my first Twilight fic, so bare with me, please.

**Disclaimer**: The characters of Twilight and New Moon do not belong to me.

* * *

I was frozen. I was suddenly super aware of the handsome male in front of me. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips closer to mine. I closed my own eyes and reciprocated. 

This kiss… was something I had not felt before. There was passion, of course, and the need to be as careful as I possibly could so I wouldn't scare him… but there was something else…

He opened his eyes and pressed his forehead to mine.

"Bella, I love you." He breathed.

I gazed back lovingly in his eyes and realized he wasn't my Edward.

* * *

Don't worry! This is only the prologue, and Bella **will **end up with Edward. 


	2. Chapter 1: Together

A/N: Wow! I didn't expect feedback so soon! As a reward, I posted chapter one. I'm kinda glad I got through an Edward part, but its going to get kinda awkward later on.

**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me.

* * *

"HEY BELLA!"

The noisy crowd of students all around me formed a path between the one who'd called my name and me. A smile grew on my face as I saw who it was. Of course, that smile had been there since I heard him say my name. I didn't need to see who it was. I would know his voice anyway.

_Edward_.

The smile grew into a full blown grin as he placed his arm around my waist. His arm made my skin feel kind of tingly. I pulled him closer and gave him a quick peck on the lips as a hello.

"How were your morning classes?" He asked me as innocently as he could. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" I responded playfully. He grasped my hand and looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I was just bored. You try going through medical school three times." He told me. Even though I was a vampire now, he still had that dazzling effect on me. I looked the other way as I spoke.

"I forgive you. Now I have to hurry, or I'll be late to my Comparative Literature class." I kissed him again. Edward seemed to not want to let go, seeing as he poured a lot of passion into it. I half heartedly broke the kiss.

"Not here." I breathed. There were still people around, gawking at us. He nodded. I headed off to my next class.

"Later then?" He more or less shouted in the busy campus.

"Yeah, sure." I called back. I knew he would hear me.

As I walked to my class, I noticed I was still a little early. The professor was standing in the front, waiting for class to start. He seemed to enjoy my walk to my seat. I cringed as I heard his thoughts enter my mind. I looked down at myself.

My gaze seemed to be directed toward my finger, or better yet, what was on my finger. I fumbled with the engagement ring. Two years ago, I had said 'yes', but whenever the subject of the wedding came up, I always disappeared. I'd thought I got over my aversion to marriage, before I became a 'creature of the night' just like Edward… …but why was I still running away? Figuratively, of course.

It had seemed much longer than four years ago when I became a vampire. Four years since I've been to Forks, four years since I've seen my family, and four years since I last saw Jacob.

I fingered the delicate diamond in the center of the ring. I don't think that he still has forgiven me for what happened…

I made a mental note to email Jake again after classes were over when I saw the class almost full. I took out a notebook for appearance's sake, since I could probably remember everything the professor taught about.

I was too preoccupied with thinking about my future with Edward and gazing down at my ring that I didn't notice the human come into the class. However, I did notice him when he sat in the row in front of me, painfully I might add. His scent, oh my, it was so intoxicating, so delicious… I couldn't help but just watch him. I wanted to do something I've never wanted to do, and that was to kill that young man and drink his blood. I immediately stiffened and held my breath. I wanted to leave the class immediately.

I found this whole thing to be very strange. Well first of all, human blood didn't attract me. It just didn't. That was very strange considering it was in my nature to consume the blood of mortals. When I told this to Edward, he was both ecstatic and angry. Ecstatic because he was glad I wouldn't have to go through the temptation of human blood, and angry because I would never feel how alluring it can be to others, the very reason most of our kind tried to separate from the humans.

Second of all, I had never seen this man in my life. More specifically in this class and campus. But I guess that can be remedied with the fact that it was still early in the year. He could have transferred.

And lastly, I found myself against one of the greatest enemies I've ever faced. And that was the thirst. The monster inside of me fought to be free. It fought for the blood of the man currently wondering what kinds of socks he should buy. And it fought to kill all the witnesses.

But no. That's not who I am. I'm not a murderer. I don't kill humans. _But just this little one…_

'No,' I told myself. I couldn't expose who I really was. I had to keep Edward and his family safe. I put my head down, while trying not to breathe. Only 55 minutes left to this class. I could handle it. I could. As long as I didn't breathe. I felt a sudden gust of his scent hit my nostrils. Maybe I couldn't do this.

"Uhh, hey." He sort of whispered to me, so he wouldn't interrupt the professor. I blinked.

"Do you have an extra pencil or something? My pen died on me." The way he said it hypnotized me. It was so casual, so normal. I handed him my pencil, mindlessly.

"Thanks." He said, flashing me that bright smile.

I was still entranced with his smile, even five minutes after he had turned around. The professor opened a window, seeing as how the summer heat still hadn't gone completely away. I broke my eyes off of the young man in front of me.

The monster spoke seductively to me. It told me I could have him. But I knew better. I knew Edward would be disappointed in me. Edward! That was it, think of Edward! _Think of being in his arms…_

And then he started to sweat. My thoughts betrayed me, and I began to wonder what it would feel like being in _his_ arms.

Oh, it would be a long 50 minutes.

* * *

Have any beef with this? I'd love to hear any comments/critique. 


	3. Chapter 2: Letter

A/N: A response to a review, yes the Cullens will appear, eventually. And you just never know about that darn bloodlust. Oh and, the lines under ' ', are actually part of the email. I couldn't get this to space out, so I did the next best thing.

**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me.

* * *

I ran home after that class. I didn't have any other classes that day, so I was basically saved, at least for now. Most days, I usually waited for Edward to finish his classes, so we can go home together, but I couldn't bear to stay. His scent probably would have been in my head the whole day, and I probably would have run into him again. I didn't know what I would have done if I ran into him again, and that scared me. It would be better for me to be in an environment where I wouldn't be constantly reminded of what I thirsted for.

I entered our apartment and placed my books on a desk in the living room. Edward and I rented our own apartment for privacy, while we went to college. The rest of the Cullens moved into a big house just outside of Seattle.

I exhaled my long held breath. Edward paid the rent himself, no matter how many times I've tried to get him to let me pay at least half. Edward, however, would never hear anything about it.

I looked around the living room. Alice had decorated it, but she made sure I approved of everything. That had been an eventful month. Alice had come over constantly asking me 'if I wanted that posh fur covered end table, instead of that plain black one.' In the end, I liked the way it turned out.

The walls were a soft white color, and the carpeting I made sure was a grayish-blue. Most of the furniture was a deep, dark blue or black color, which contrasted nicely with the white walls. Above one of the sofas, was my absolute favorite thing. It was a painting of a red and white tulip upside down, as if just dropped. I didn't know why, but it was just striking to me.

I sat down on the dark blue sofa opposite the painting. I sniffed the leather of the couch. It still smelled like Edward.

I went back to the dark, earthy brown desk and retrieved my laptop. A gift from Carlisle and Esme, which I hadn't complained much against because I did need a computer for my classes.

I opened the laptop and typed in my email service. I clicked on 'new message' and typed in Jake's email address. He gave it to me the last time I saw him before…

I shook off that thought and started typing.

'Dear Jacob,

How's life in La Push? Is everything still the same?'

Obviously not, I thought to myself.

'I wanted to let you know I'm still sorry about what happened. I know it wasn't my fault, like you told me millions of times, but still. How are Emily and Sam Jr.? Isn't he like three now?'

I paused again. I thought back sadly to when I never had to think about what I said to Jake.

'How's Charlie doing? I wish I could come back to Forks to visit him, but you know I can't. You know I almost came over when I heard he got sick? Well is he doing better now? I'm sorry to have to use you like this.

How's your family? I remember you saying Rachel came back after what happened. It must have been hard living in that house alone.

We're all doing fine here. I'm in my senior year, and you know I'm majoring in Education. I wish I could see you. I wish this whole mortal enemies thing didn't exist. I wish we didn't rewrite the treaty. But I know that even with all the different powers my kind has, the past still can't be changed.

Bella.'

I stared at the screen as I checked for errors. This whole thing with Jacob made me depressed. Sometimes, I wonder what life would be like if I had chosen a different path. But whenever I look into Edward's eyes, I know that despite all the negatives, I'm happy.

I clicked 'send'. Email was basically the best way for me to communicate with anyone, but even better with Jacob. We obviously couldn't see each other in person, we couldn't talk on the phone because he always got quiet whenever he heard my changed voice, and sending a letter was out of the question.

While I thought about how much I missed my family and Jake, I did my assignments. I didn't notice several hours had gone by, until I felt strong, warm arms around me.

"Couldn't wait for me?" He teased. I turned around and hugged him.

"Hello to you too." Edward captured my lips in a kiss. He obviously missed me.

"How was your day?" He pleasantly asked.

"Eventful." I nonchalantly answered. I put my fingers in his bronze hair.

"Eventful how?" He became curious. His topaz eyes questioned me.

"I think, I might be thirsting for a human." His expression was not what I expected.

* * *

Have any comments/critique? I'd love to hear it! 


	4. Chapter 3: Feeding

A/N: Sorry for the brief delay. I'm going to get started on the next chapter tomorrow, but I'm making no promises on when it will get posted. I have an idea for a oneshot, but I'm going to have to see where it takes me. I actually planned more of this chapter, but I thought it would be best to stop here. Cullens come next chapter.

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters do not belong to me.

* * *

I silently waited for the animal to pass by me. I watched as it crouched down to devour a plant. Before it could completely consume it, I took a step and snapped its neck. I grimaced as I heard the sickening snap. It has been five years, and I still can't get over that sound. It doesn't make hunting any easier. I brought its neck to my mouth, and I made a nice, clean wound with my razor sharp teeth. I quickly drank its blood. As the coppery taste hit my tongue, I briefly wondered how human blood would taste as compared with animal.

I shook that thought from my head. I could barely kill a regular animal without cringing, what made me think I could get away with _human_? I sighed.

"Full yet?" Edward popped out of the greenery, eyes delectably golden. I wiped my mouth, for reassurance, mostly.

"Yup. What about the rest of our family?" I still couldn't get over the fact they were _my_ family, as well.

Edward gave me a wry look. "They're not done yet. At least not all of them. But I still think you should hunt more, seeing as you now thirst." '_So you don't try to go after our little college friend_.' He thought to himself, but he knew I would hear him.

"I'm _fine_," I assured him, more or less, myself. Then I remembered how Edward reacted when I told him about my _singer_.

"_I think, I might be thirsting for a human." I had said to him. His face had gotten curious, and he held me tighter. _

"_Are you… sure?" He mumbled out. I think he was as confused as me._

"_It's not everyday when I want to completely consume the blood of any creature, let alone some boy." Edward knew how I couldn't completely drink an animal; a deer being a prime example._

_He was quiet for a moment. "Did it feel like… did the scent bring out a side, something not human out of you?" He tried his best to explain, but I knew he was getting it from memory. I looked the other way as I felt something my face flush with the blood from the last feeding. Of course, I didn't blush anymore. _

"_I think so." He put a finger under my chin and turned my face toward his own. _

"_Bella," He whispered to me. He was dazzling me. "You crave for this boy's blood. I think he may be your singer. Do you remember la tua cantante?" I nodded my head slowly._

"_We'll have to be careful from now on. I think you can handle this thirst. But we can leave whenever you want." He released his grip on me. "We're going to go to home tomorrow anyway, we can hunt there." Edward kissed me briefly on the lips again, and left the room._

_I hadn't dared to tell Edward about the questionable feelings I thought I was developing for the boy. _

"Don't worry," I said, placing a small smile on my lips. "I can handle myself." I couldn't jeopardize my relationship with Edward over some silly crush I think I may not have… Maybe its best to avoid the situation for a while.

"They're finishing up. We can meet up with them back at the house. Come on." He grasped my hand. I knew Edward was my love, my soul mate. This shouldn't even come between us. What was I worried about? Our relationship could handle this.

As we walked through the greenery of the forests that claimed the outskirts of Seattle, I caught a bit of sunlight, reflected off my engagement ring. I wondered if our relationship _would_ stand.

* * *

A/n: Yeah, I know. I went overboard with the italics. Comments/critique appreciated. 


	5. Chapter 4: Family

A/N: Sorry to have this up late. I'm going to try to work on the next chapter soon, so hopefully you won't have to go through a week long wait. Mostly a filler chapter, but it's pretty much my longest chapter yet. And trust me, the guy Bella is thirsting for, will have a bigger part quite soon.

**Disclaimer**: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, not me.

* * *

We got back to the gigantic white house. No one else from our family was back yet, so I decided to read for a little while. I walked to our room while admiring the décor.

This house was nothing compared to the one back in Forks, but I liked it here as well. It was away from the noise and the traffic of Seattle. I was so heartbroken when we had to leave Forks. It had been my first home as a creature of the night, among other reasons.

I opened the last door in the hallway of the second floor. Inside, there was a state of the art stereo propped up against the wall, a black leather couch against the opposite wall, and shelves covering every inch of the wall space. Half of the shelves held music: vinyl, record, cassette tape, cd, and whatever else you can think of, while the other half held books. Our book collection held classics, modern literature, cookbooks for old time's sake, and probably even the vampire book Alice had snuck in still.

I walked up to a shelf and pulled out my favorite book, _Pride and Prejudice_, of course. I sat down on the leather couch and inhaled. It still smelled like Edward in here. I opened the book and started reading. It was when I had just gotten to the part when Jane got sick when I heard another's thoughts in my head. I turned my head towards the door and Alice opened it.

She danced her lithe dancer's steps toward me and kissed my cheek.

"Hi Bella!" I gave her a hug back.

"Hey, Alice." She grinned cheekily at me until she remembered what she was going to tell me.

"I saw you transferring out of college." I guessed she decided to be blunt about it.

"Alice, it's not a big deal. I can finish my degree somewhere else and…" I briefly saw my future. I wasn't going to go to another college. I would stay with the Cullens until it was time to move on.

"Care to tell me why?" She eyed me carefully. I sighed.

"I'm guessing Edward didn't tell you?" A raised eyebrow was my answer. "Alright. I was in one of my classes when this… boy came in and sat in front of me. I figured he was just another human, until his scent caught my attention. I found myself thinking things I shouldn't be thinking about, Alice. I wanted to kill him and drink his blood. It scared me." She looked sympathetically at me.

"Bella," She began, "we all go through that. Sometimes, we have these urges too. You knew you would go through with this when you made the choice to become one of us… but it never came for you. Now, you're going to have to be strong. What if you came across another who affected you this way? What do you do then? Do you run again?" I considered Alice's words, but I knew I couldn't handle this. I was afraid of what would happen, afraid of the thirst inside of me.

"I'm sorry Alice, but I can't. What happens if I lose control?" She became silent. I heard the others coming in the house. "I'm going to see the others now."

"Wait Bella." She gave me a serious look with her honey eyes. "At least think about this." I looked at her and finally nodded. I opened the door and left the room, only to almost bump into Jasper.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jasper. I didn't see you there." He gave me a sad smile in return. "Did you… hear that?"

"I didn't mean to, but I did. I'm sorry Bella. But you shouldn't transfer out just because of that boy." I glanced up at his eyes. He knew how I was feeling, and he was trying to calm my uncertainty. "We've all been through it. Hell, I'm still going through it. But I'm trying to control it. You're not alone in this, and if you need help, you've got a whole family to back you up."

I remember what Jasper had gone through. He managed to control his thirst day in and day out, and he did it for Alice. I had Edward and he would help me through this. But Jasper wasn't able to control a couple of times. I winced as I remembered my birthday, over four years ago.

Jasper seemed to sense my discomfort. "Remember, you've got all of us to help you." He was right. I did have my family to help me. I gave Jasper a friendly hug.

"Thank you."

"No problem." He gave me a small smile. I went downstairs to see the others. My eyes locked with Edward's as I walked down the stairs. He seemed… significantly happier. I smiled.

"Hello, Bella." Esme hugged me as a mother would do to her daughter. "I've heard you've been having some trouble."

"Some." I reply as Emmett gives me a bear hug. I nodded my head at Rosalie.

"How are you doing?" Carlisle asked as he placed a hand on Esme's shoulder.

"I'm doing better now, thanks." Edward placed his arm around my waist. I noticed Jasper and Alice come down the stairs together, and I realized why Alice was smiling. I was hit with a vision. I saw myself going back to college on Monday, and dealing with the thirst. I had already known what I was going to do. I would do what my family had done.

Even though it was hard for me to imagine the delicate Esme, the stunning Rosalie, or even the playful Emmett, all thirsting like I had, I knew they went through it themselves.

"I'll be fine. As long as I have my family with me."

* * *

Comments/Critique appreciated. 


	6. Chapter 5: A Proposal

A/N: Not much drama this chapter, but as we go on, it will get tons more. Just a heads up, next Monday, I'm leaving with my school on vacation. I'll be away for two months unless I can find a computer, but I will continue to write this story, and by the time I return (in August 18th) there will be a lot of updates. Just a heads up in case I don't have the next chapter up by Monday.

This chapter was meant to be longer, but I thought it would have a sort of cliffhanger-y feel if I left it where it was. Because of this, the next chapter is basically almost done. It won't be long until the next update, unless I leave first.

**Disclaimer**: The characters of Twilight don't belong to me.

* * *

I wasn't going to be fine even with my family helping me. I found that out as soon as I walked through the class door. He was there, sitting in the same seat I last saw him in. His scent hit me as hard as it did the other day, but had a hint of fragrance.

'_Must have just taken a shower_,' I thought wryly. With a huff, I sat down in the back row, as far away from the boy as I could possibly get. Pretty soon, the professor started the lesson.

While I listened to the lesson oh so productively, I found my eyes wandering around the room. I couldn't really tell but, was that boy disappointed? Or was it just my imagination? I stiffened as he picked up a pen he dropped, sending his scent my way.

The lesson was over after an agonizing hour later. I straightened up my things, picked them up and left the room, glad to get away from the scent. I wasn't glad for that long, for I found out the fresh fragrant scent followed me.

"Uh, hey wait up!" The boy addressed. I think it was to me. I turned back. He caught up and held out his hand. I became rigid at the thought of him being so close to me, in more than one way. I mentally scolded myself.

"Yeah?" I muttered, hoping my rudeness would turn him off. I noticed the utensil in the outstretched arm. He became slightly nervous, I could tell from his sped up heartbeat.

_How easy it would be to stop it right now_. I gulped, not breathing.

"Um… On Friday, you let me borrow your pencil. You rushed out so fast; I didn't get a chance to return it. Here," He held his hand out even further. I was shocked. He only wanted to return a stupid fifty cent pencil? Didn't he know what could happen if he got to close to me? Obviously he didn't.

"Thanks." I realized my mouth was still open and promptly clamped it shut. I quickly snatched the yellow pencil from his grasp. He got a little shocked over how fast I grabbed it. Oops.

I gave him a small smile and turned to walk away again.

"Wait," He said again. The air in my lungs felt awkward. At least I couldn't smell him, for now. I turned back yet again.

"Would, I mean umm…" He was really nervous. His thoughts were really crazy and in rambles, but I managed to get _coffee_ out.

"Would you like to have a cup of coffee with me?" He mustered up some courage, apparently. I was still shell-shocked.

"Uh, what?"

He turned into an adorable light shade of red. "I know it's random and weird, but would you like to go for a cup of coffee?"

I clearly heard Alice in my head telling me it was better to think of them as people and getting to know them helped. I knew my answer.

"Sure." I softly said. I hoped he wouldn't take this as a date.

A smile grew on his face and I couldn't help but think how it suited him. "Oh wait. My name is Adam." He almost smacked his head by habit.

I managed a light smile. "Bella."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, he finally has a name. I guess I got it from that whole Adam and Eve and apple thing. Dunno really. I knew his name would be Adam before I even came up with the story. As always, comments/critique appreciated. 


	7. Chapter 6: Coffee

A/N: Vacation was fun; I didn't write much, but I managed to get down all the details for the plot, and even came up with a few new story ideas for when I finish this. My flight back home was on August 18th, and if you watch the news, you probably heard about the plane hijacking in Turkey. I didn't disclose this in my last note, but my vacation was in Turkey and my plane home was even in the same airline as the hijacking. Kinda freaky if you think about it. But no harm came to me, except for the really boring two hour delay we had and all the security checks. The security checks in Istanbul and New York were both hell though. Had to go through a lot of unnecessary stuff. And since I am under 18 and traveling without a parent, I got stopped a lot too. But enough of that for now.

As soon as I got home, I started reading Eclipse and finished it. It was very good, and I noticed how some things in it overlap with some of my plot ideas. Just wanted to let you know that I will not have any Eclipse spoilers, seeing as how this fic is basically an AU after New Moon. But I am considering changing some things, just so they'll flow better.

You've probably noticed Bella's powers. Although they'll be explained in the story as we go on, I'll give a brief summary. She's kind of like a mirror. She can reflect and use another vampire's powers, and the longer she's around them, the more permanent. So the mindreading is sort of permanent because she's around Edward most of the time and because she could already 'sense' things when she was human. She also gets a couple a visions like Alice, and can sort of use Jasper's power, but chooses not to.

And to **wherewolftherewolf23 **review, I meant it to be sort of similar to how Edward dealt with it. It's going to get pretty ironic as we go on.

**Disclaimer**: The characters of Twilight do not belong to me.

* * *

I managed a light smile. "Bella."

"It's nice to meet you Bella. I know this great place right on campus. It's pretty close, we can walk there." He slowly started walking and I quickly followed, until we were on the same speed.

Edward still had classes until just after noon. I still had a couple of hours until then. He didn't have to know about this little innocent coffee date or else he would probably get really jealous, but _why_ would he get jealous? I mentally cringed as I thought about what I had agreed on. I never really liked coffee as a human, and never tried it as a vampire, but I was sure it would taste like everything else. Gross.

Looking at Adam, I couldn't help but notice the way he was dressed. A couple, a man and a woman, was wearing heavy clothing but Adam seemed content in his white t-shirt and khaki shorts. Didn't he just take a shower? Beyond the mouthwatering scent, I detected a hint of Irish Spring.

He noticed my hasty observation. "What? Do I have my fly open or something?" He glanced down trying to see where my attention was.

I looked straight ahead. If I was still human, I probably would have blushed. "No no. I was just wondering, aren't you cold?" I gestured to the people passing by. He looked to where I motioned and just then, a slight breeze carried his scent to me. I gritted my teeth and held my breath.

"Hah! Them? They look like tourists from the south." He paused when they opened up a map. He probably couldn't hear them, but they were wondering where Prescott Street was. "It's no that cold. Really. Just a breeze every now and then, nothing I can't handle." But _could_ I? "Why? Are you cold?" I shook my head even though I was only dressed in a simple button up white blouse and jeans.

"I'm fine. Where is this place, again?" He smiled, no, _smirked_ is more like it.

"Well right here." I stared at the name. _Beaned_? I was guessing they attracted a lot of teenagers.

"What did I tell ya? They have great service here too." We walked inside and sat by a small table. Adam turned to me when the waitress came up to us.

"What can I get you?" She looked at Adam almost admiringly, then at me. She seemed to look over me appraisingly and almost frowned.

_'Always the pretty ones…'_ She thought in her head. I frowned.

"A small coffee, please." I tried to keep the disdain out of my tone.

"Small?" Adam raised his eyebrow and a small smile played at his lips. I could almost taste the coffee in his mind; he was a really big fan of it.

"I'm not the biggest fan of coffee." I offered as an explanation, keeping the smirk off my face.

"Why don't you get something else then?" He unintentionally let his breath out towards me and if my heart was still beating, I swear I would have had an aneurism.

"Coffee's fine." I managed to say without breathing, although I sounded like a chain smoker.

"Medium for me." He smiled.

"Coming right up." The waitress wrote down the order and sighed when her back was turned. I felt sorry for her. Her old boyfriend of two years cheated on her a few months ago. And she's still waiting around for someone to pick up the pieces or to make her ex jealous.

Adam turned back to me. He played with a napkin from the dispenser. _Some date_, I thought. He was really nervous. I watched his forehead crease as he tried to think of something clever to say to impress me. I wondered why. His forehead glittered with sweat and I became nervous. _Why oh why did I accept to this torture?_

I thought about Jasper and how he dealt with his thirst. He stayed away from human blood for Alice, so why couldn't I do it for Edward?

Adam pulled his hand through his straight long black hair, to keep it out of his eyes. He couldn't be nervous because he liked me, _could he_?

"So, how are your classes going?"

The question confused me. I guess it would have since we haven't really spoken to each other yet.

"They're going fine, I guess. I'm majoring in education. Mostly English lit. stuff. You?" I wrapped my hand around the steaming coffee the waitress just put in front of me.

"Engineering. I'm good with my hands." I didn't notice the bitter tone he used, because I couldn't help but think of someone else who was good with his hands, and a pretty damn good mechanic. I thought back to my human life instantly and looked down. Adam thought it was him.

"Sorry. It's just that my dad wanted me to be something else. Continue on the family legacy, ya know?" I blinked, noticing the brooding look in his pale blue eyes.

"Um, sure. I just remembered an old friend who was good with his hands also." I fought to keep the sadness out of my voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He noticed the pronunciation on _old_. "So, um, English teacher?" He said to change the subject. He couldn't help the smile.

"I wanted something with literature. Not sure I will really teach though." I couldn't help the smile either.

"I have bad experience with English teachers. They always wanted to give me an 'F', or write a 10 page report on how gum chewing wasn't allowed in the class." I had to giggle at that.

"Gum chewing? Thanks for the punishment idea." I teased him. He smiled too. I noticed the time on my watch. It was getting late and Edward would be getting out of class soon…

"Late for something?" I glanced up at Adam's unusual blue gray eyes. I wasn't, but _he_ was.

"No. Not me. You?"

He was hesitant. "I've got work in about a half an hour. But I'd love to do this again soon." His tone was hopeful. Could I really? This meeting wasn't that bad, but could I really do this again? I looked into his eyes again and answered.

"Sure."

* * *

Comments/critique appreciated. 


	8. Chapter 7: Email

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the feedback. For the first 2 days, my inbox was flooded with alerts from so thank you again!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters of Twilight.

* * *

I came back home in a daze. I hadn't noticed the sun had set and it was now nighttime. I placed my books back on their regular desk as Edward gave me a confused stare.

"Did you just get home?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said while getting my laptop, "I wanted to talk to you about that." I put my laptop on the desk, pushed the power button, and turned to Edward. "I actually had coffee with…"

"Wait," he said interrupting. "_You_ had coffee?" He grinned.

I grimaced. "Okay, I _pretended_ to have coffee, but I was with my, um singer." Edward's eyes widened.

"Wait, your singer?"

"His name's Adam." I threw in for random's sake. Edward pulled his hand through his tousled bronze hair.

"How was it? How did you manage?" I heard the real question in his thoughts. _'How were you able to be in his presence…?'_

"It was really hard. I didn't know how long I could last before I snapped." His reply was another confused glance.

"Then why did you agree?" Why _did_ I?

"Because… I wanted to know if I could make it through. I wanted to, you know, get used to the scent until maybe it won't affect me anymore, you know, like how it became for us."

He sighed. "Bella, it never became easier for me. I just had a reason not to. Because I love you." I had to look away from his eyes.

"I love you too… I just wanted to try if I could build a resistance…"

"Are you going again?" He asked calmly. I looked in his eyes again. There was no hint of anger, or frustration, or even jealousy.

"Yes. Wednesday." He studied my eyes.

"Maybe you shouldn't test your control. Maybe you should…"

"I _want_ to do this." I said, interrupting him. He sighed again.

"Alright Bella." He kissed my forehead. "I believe we both have papers due soon." He turned and went to his own desk. I glanced back at my laptop.

Before starting my paper, I checked my email. I grasped the arm of my chair. There was no reply back from Jacob. It was sort of foolish waiting for him to send me an email when he hasn't sent me anything but news about Charlie. But I didn't stop trying. Instead of worrying about Jake's reply, I decided to send Renee an email since it probably had been weeks since my last email. I checked the date. She'd probably be getting antsy by now.

I wrote to her about my classes and how my grades are so far. I told her about what Edward and his family are doing and basically, everything else about my life that didn't include the supernatural. So naturally, I told her about Adam. Nothing much. Just that I was studying with him over coffee.

While writing my paper, I couldn't help but think about how Edward had acted when I told him about Adam. He wasn't jealous, or angry, but I suppose he had no reason to be. I wondered if Adam would be jealous of Edward. I suppose he would be, but-

"Bella, you really didn't need break the chair." Edward's dry voice broke my concentration. I looked down.

"Oh." The armrest of the chair had broken off due to the fact I was still holding on to it so tightly. I placed it by my laptop.

"What were you thinking about?" I couldn't tell Edward about what I really was thinking about. So I lied to him. The first time in a long… ever.

"Jacob." I looked down.

"He's still not…"

"No." He placed his finger under my chin and forced me to look into his butterscotch eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I wish I knew how I could make this better but…"

"No, it's okay. I know I shouldn't get my hopes up. Really. I'm fine."

"Okay. But if you need to talk, you know I'm here." I smiled at him and watched him walk away. I felt so bad for lying to him, but if he knew how I really felt… I sighed and continued my paper.

* * *

Just so you know, the next chapter takes place a couple of weeks after. Comments/critique appreciated. 


	9. Chapter 8: Caught

A/N: Wow. My inbox was so flooded after that last chapter, and I've got 20 people who put this story on alert. That's 20 people! Thank you everybody! 

My next update will come after the 7th, because in a couple of days, we're moving, Friday to be exact. And we have to pack up everything. As of right now, nothing is packed yet. The reason for this is because we just heard that we can move into this house last week, and my mom works for more than 9 hours a days and I'm all alone at home. So, I have to be the one who packs up everything, but I just had to get this update out before we move! My next update will come after the 7th because we don't have internet yet in our new house. The internet company is going to get everything settled on the 7th, and I start school on the 6th, so it's going to be really crazy.

**Katluva0323: **I think people will hound me enough even with that. Bella doesn't fall in love with Adam, but he does fall in love with her. Let me know if that sounds familiar to you. And I'll let you in on a secret: The whole relationship thing with Adam was inspired by a lot of other fanfics. In most fanfics that have Edward not return during New Moon have Bella off and married to some other guy and she has kids with the dude. Adam is kinda like that guy. If she was still human and never met Edward (and Jacob), she could have ended up with Adam. But shhhh, its a secret.

**Vanessa**: The thing with Bella being like Edward on her first day, let me tell you, that was intentional. This whole story revolves around irony, if you can't tell. It's only gonna get more ironic from here.

Thanks to the rest of my reviewers!

**Disclaimer**: The characters of Twilight do not belong to me. The movies briefly alluded to also do not belong to me. (Cookie goes to the first person who comes up with all three correctly.)

* * *

"So Bella, did you see that new horror movie yet?" Adam asked me while vigorously stirring his coffee. I smiled.

"Which one? The one about the exorcism, or the one with the psycho hitchhiker?" A few 'dates' later, we were in our café, the one called _Beaned_. Being with Adam was quite pleasant. I could almost stand drinking the coffee. Almost. I hid a grimace as I took another swig.

"No silly, the corny vampire one." I actually snorted coffee out through my nose from surprise and it splattered everywhere. Maddy, the dark-haired waitress who was here during our first 'date', gave me a napkin.

"Sorry honey, coffee too hot for you? I don't think the stains on your shirt will go away." I dabbed at the light brown spots on my favorite light blue shirt anyway and sighed.

"Yeah. But I think we should worry about Adam more." His black hair was totally drenched in it. I giggled.

"Sorry?" He just smiled. "Okay, maybe we should leave and get cleaned up." I reasoned.

"That might be a good idea." He said while getting up. I turned to Maddy.

"We're going to leave now. We'll come back later, don't worry. Have a nice day."

Maddy waved. "Bye hon." I opened the door and walked up to Adam.

"Whoa, don't you feel that breeze? It's so cold!" I shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess it's pretty cold. But I'm used to it. Where to?" Adam looked at me.

"My apartment is on the other side of the city, but we can go there—" I interrupted him.

"My apartment is only a few blocks away. Besides, Won't you get cold walking?" I teased him. I started walking in the opposite direction, towards the apartment I shared with Edward. Adam followed shortly.

When we got there, I took out my key and unlocked the door. Adam went in and I followed him, after locking the door again. We then went inside the elevator.

"Which floor?" Adam asked while his finger was hovering around the buttons. I smiled.

"The fifth floor." I felt the elevator start up. We got up there, and I walked down the hall and stopped at the last door. I put my key in once again and opened the door.

"Come in." I ushered him. He didn't need another word.

"Whoa." I heard him gasp.

"What?"

"Your place… It's huge!" I looked at the living room, dining room, and the kitchen.

"Yeah, I guess. I never really noticed." I heard another 'whoa' come from him. I pointed to the big white door to the right of us. "That's the bathroom, if you need to clean up." I grimaced as I looked at my shirt. "And I'll go change."

I headed into the bedroom and opened the closet. I made a face at all the clothes Alice had picked out for me. I pulled out a deep blue blouse. When was the last time I wore this? I think it was probably from my _Forks_ days…

I changed quickly and waited in the living room for Adam. When he finally got out, his hair was dripping. I gulped as the scent hit me. I sat like a statue as he walked closer to me.

"I managed to get most of the coffee out, but I don't think I can do anything else here. I'll wash my hair at my own apartment once I…" he paused. "Bella? Bella. What's wrong?" I realized I still hadn't moved.

"Nothing. Nothing. I'm fine. Really." I think I said that too fast. But Adam was convinced and looked around the room again.

"You really have a nice place, Bella." His left his gaze on my desk.

"Thanks." He stood up and walked to it.

"What's this?" He held up the chair arm I'd broken weeks ago.

"Oh, the chair broke and we haven't had a chance to get it fixed yet." He returned to his place on the couch, next to me. After a short silence, he spoke again.

"Bella, have you noticed your eyes change colors?" I was surprised again.

"_What_?"

"Yeah, the other day, it was kind of… lighter. Now it's darker. You have a very strange eye color, you know that?" I looked down and smiled a little. _Now what did that remind me of_?

"It's just the lighting. My eyes seem lighter or darker depending on the lighting." Another short silence. I looked into Adam's cold blue eyes again. He came closer to me.

"Bella," he breathed and I flinched again. He placed his hand on my face and pulled his face closer to mine.

'No! You can't do this! You're betraying him!' The tiny voice in my head told me. I didn't respond. His lips almost crashed on mine as I heard a noise in the hallway. I pulled Adam off me immediately.

The noise was too quiet. Regular humans wouldn't be able to detect it. But _vampires_, vampires could.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I ignored Adam. I knew who it was. A key was placed in the lock and the door opened. For a second, the person was strange to me. An alien, considering I spent my day with a human. But I relaxed and sighed.

"Edward. You're home." I stood up and walked up to him. Adam followed with what _I_ thought was a frown on his face. Edward raised an eyebrow at him.

"Who's this?"

"Edward, this is Adam. Adam, this is my… um, _boyfriend_." I felt Edward's hard gaze as I said this. With a small smile I knew wasn't genuine, Adam held out his hand to Edward. Edward cautiously took it.

"Nice to meet you. Bella? I have to go now, it's almost dark." He left through the door.

Edward closed the door and we both waited until we heard the elevator reach the first floor.

"Bella." He started. But I didn't let him go any further.

"No. We weren't doing anything. I was just trying to get to know him." I couldn't tell if Edward believed that.

"It's not _that_. You introduced me as your _boyfriend_." The word sounded strange as he said it.

"What's wrong with that?" He sighed.

"I thought we were more than that." He gazed down at my hand. For the first time in a long time, I noticed my engagement ring.

"Oh."

"Oh? Is that all you can say?" He was strangely calm.

"Edward, we've only been engaged for two years."

"Yes. But you've only been a vampire for four years. Hasn't it been enough time for you to start thinking of me as more than just a _boyfriend_?"

"You are more than that."

"Yes. I am your fiancé." I tried not to look guilty.

"I know. I guess, it's just that it's still hard to get used to that fact. I'm sorry if I hurt you, but that's how I feel." He put his arms around me.

"You didn't hurt me. But how you feel. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Alright."

Later that night, I thought about it more. Marriage with Edward would only cement what I had with him, but what we had now was pretty damn strong. Probably stronger than that. I had him for forever. But, what if that wasn't good enough?

* * *

The heartbreak's only just begun! The whole plot thing will begin next chapter, so stick around! (Why do I sound like a Sailormoon commercial? Why?)

Comments/critique appreciated.


	10. Chapter 9: Shadow

A/N: Holy crap, I was supposed to have this up a month ago. But you know, school, writer's block, internet problems, and a trip to Virginia have all distracted me. I actually started chapter 9 a few weeks ago, wrote half of it when I realized something was missing. And voila, you get this chapter. Don't be worried about that other draft/chapter, it's serving as the next chapter which will hopefully be up in a few days. I've also realized this chapter begins similarly to the next chapter.

A few weeks ago (holy damn, a month), I received a reply about someone who was confused about the relationship between Bella and Adam. I realized that I hadn't explained it enough, so if you were confused, here it is:

I'll explain Bella's feelings for Adam again. When she first met him, she's hit with his scent. Naturally, she worries because SHE THINKS THAT ALL VAMPIRES FALL FOR THEIR SINGERS. Sorry for the boldness, but thats the point right there. She doesn't love Adam like she loves Edward; but she does like him as a friend. She's confusing herself. The only other experience she's had with another vampire and a singer was with Edward and herself. Can you blame her for thinking as she does? If she was still human and never met Edward (or Jake) Adam would have been the kind of guy she would fall for. Probably. The situation's a bit like what happens in Eclipse, if you've read it. I hope that's explained it enough for you.

Oh yeah, Eclipse spoilers will begin to appear in this story, so if you haven't read it yet, you have been warned.

Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight do not belong to me.

* * *

All I saw was gloomy darkness. Nothing was in it, just the darkness. No images, no words, no future. And then I knew I was getting a vision. Not now, but soon. 

I watched the darkness fade away from my vision. Something was going to happen soon; either I was going to have an important vision, or something big was going to happen to trigger it. The last few gray blobs made a foreboding image before disappearing.

I carefully folded Edward's white shirt that I held in my hands. Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean you don't have to do laundry. I placed the shirt on a pile of clothing and picked up one of my blue blouses. Doing laundry now reminded me of a time, basically a lifetime ago, when I did laundry for Charlie. I paused as I thought about my father.

Charlie hadn't been doing too well after I left. According to Mike's continually friendly emails, Charlie's health had taken a turn for the worse. High blood pressure, high cholesterol, you name it. I heard a few months ago Charlie had to take an early vacation from work to rest up. Although Mike and Deputy Steve were fine at the station without him, the citizens of Forks still wondered when the Chief would take an early retirement. I sighed. I just wished I could visit him, even though the New Treaty makes that impossible. Jacob always said he would take care of him…

My fingers froze again and I set the blouse down. I was in no mood to do laundry anymore. Why, why did my relationship with Jacob have to end up this way? This whole vampire versus werewolf thing was really unnecessary. Pointless.

Then how come whenever I saw Jake after the change, I couldn't get rid of the urge to rip out his throat? Why couldn't I stop when Sam's blood had spilled? Why couldn't I tear myself away from him until I was absolutely certain he was no longer breathing?

I sighed again and looked at my hands. No matter how much time would pass, I'd never forget what happened. I'd always see the blood on my hands that satisfied an age-old thirst in me; whether it came from killing a werewolf or simply killing as a newborn. I remembered how horrorstricken Jacob looked. He'd been the only one of the pack who froze. Paul, I remember with an angry gleam in his eyes, came rushing at me. I, being the reckless newborn who was hungry for the kill, rushed ahead as well. It took Edward, Emmett, _and_ Jasper to restrain me. Paul was only left with few scratches.

What still haunted me to this day was Jacob. When I'd killed Sam, he had frozen. He looked at me with such pain and heartbreak… I think that was the first time he truly saw me as the enemy. When Edward, Emmett, and Jasper had me under control, Jacob ordered his brothers to carry Sam, and to go back to La Push. He stayed a moment after the pack left, but eventually left himself. The next time I saw him, we were working out a new treaty. He composed his calm face, the one he inherited from Sam. However, when he wasn't looking, I saw his hand was clenched and shaking. After that, I never saw him again.

I sat there, with my hands covering my eyes. It was no wonder I didn't notice Alice until she decided to make herself known.

"You know, if I had a wardrobe that old, I'd be moping around too." I looked up in enough time to see her grin.

"I'm not moping." I brought my knees close to my chest and put my chin on them.

"What are you thinking about then?" I sighed once more.

"Charlie. And Forks." Alice knew what 'Forks' really meant.

"Bella, I'm sorry that it ended up this way. I just wish we could do something about this. You're no fun when we go shopping because you're always moping." I bit back the snarky reply I had in mind and answered.

"I just wish I could see him." Alice pat my back.

"Actually, I'm here for another reason." I raised my eyebrow.

"What's that?"

She paused, for a second. "I've been having these visions of you and this boy…"

"Adam?"

"Yes. I'm worried."

"Why?" I asked, picking up invisible lint from my jeans.

"Bella, he's _human_. _And_, he's not Edward." I picked up my head.

"What does that mean?" I couldn't help the implications from my voice.

"Just that, I don't want to see Edward hurt. I've been seeing you getting closer to this boy, but what about Edward?" She let me think that over for a second.

"Bella, whatever you do, just don't hurt him. He doesn't deserve that." She then patted my hand, and left.

Alice was right. Edward doesn't deserve what I'm doing to him. Whatever I was feeling for Adam, it wasn't nearly as strong as what I had with Edward. Maybe it was time to tell Adam my true feelings.

* * *

This chapter is called Shadow for a reason. (Fore)Shadow to be exact. This chapter introduces a lot of what's going to happen, and I'm afraid it might get terribly obvious. Jacob will definitely make an appearance, and don't forget about the Volturi. 

The action will definitely begin in the next chapter. And don't worry, it's really long. Just half of it is longer than my longest chapter, but that's not saying much.

Comments/critique appreciated.


	11. Chapter 10: Gone

A/N: Whoaaa! Definitely my longest chapter yet. And probably the saddest. Oh wait, I forgot about what actually _happens _in Forks. Trust me, its going to get very dramatic.

Thanks to all the readers/reviewers!

**Disclaimer**: The characters of Twilight do not belong to me.

* * *

A flash of light blinded me. My vision was distorted with darkness. I blinked as I saw random shapes taking place. A fog covered each image and it was hard to tell what they were. They each flickered before my eyes. I saw dull pastel colored walls, a fashion magazine, a beeping, green neon line going straight against a black background, Edward's silver Volvo wrapped around a tree, and the blood red eyes that marked a vampire. What did this all mean? I started hearing voices as well.

_"Bella?"_

_"We're sorry, but there's nothing else we can do…"_

_"Bella, I love you."_

_"Die bloodsucker!"_

_"You've hurt him."_

_"You don't belong here."_

_"Time of death…"_

_**"NO!"**_

The last part shocked me. It was me who shouted it, but the funny thing was, I also heard it in my vision. I gasped as someone held me and whispered in my ear.

"It's okay Bella. It's okay. Can you hear me?" I recognized Edward's velvet voice. I remembered where I was, back in the present at least.

"Edward?"

"Bella, what did you see?" My vision cleared up enough that I saw his eyes, full of concern.

"I don't know really, just bits and pieces." I looked down. Alice's visions never really helped me.

"Seemed like something. You were thrashing around violently." I recalled what I saw.

"I think someone might die."

"What?"

"I think, I saw a hospital. It certainly goes along with what I heard but…" I paused. "I also saw red vampire eyes." I stared back into his with conviction. "Could that mean… a newborn?"

His eyes were thoughtful. "Could be. Or, it could also mean a blood drinker might come along sometime soon. I don't think it could be the _Volturi_, though." He said it with venom in his voice, and I couldn't blame him. Ever since I became a vampire and they discovered my special ability, they have been offering me a place among them many, _many_ times.

"Yeah." I agreed and looked at the clock. I was supposed to meet Adam in a bit.

"Maybe you should ask Alice next time you see her." I considered this, but thought of what Alice said last time.

"Maybe. I have to go now, Adam's waiting for me." I grabbed a light jacket from the hallway closet for appearance's sake. "See you later." I kissed him goodbye.

"Bye." I heard him as I left. I hurried to our usual place, _Beaned_, but he wasn't there. Even Maddy, our favorite waitress wasn't there. She must not be working today. I sat in at a table and waited for Adam. I didn't know how long I waited there, but when I finally looked at my watch again, I realized I had been waiting for 45 minutes. _He's not coming._

I sighed and exited the café. I began to head back to our apartment when I heard something behind me.

"Hey, wait! Bella!" I turned around.

"Adam?"

"Sorry I was late, Bella. I was just… thinking about something." I raised an eyebrow.

"Thinking about what?" He hesitated.

"Thinking about…us. I know you're with that Edmund guy, but I want to tell you how I feel about you." The intensity in his eyes was beginning to scare me.

"And… how do you feel about me?" I tried to imagine what he could feel. He couldn't like me in that way… could he?

He took a step closer to me. Apparently, he did. He held my face and brought his closer. I froze. Then our lips met.

I would say it was the most amazing thing I'd ever experienced, but then I'd be lying. This kiss felt wrong. It was too different. _He wasn't Edward._

He pulled away from me gently. "I love you, Bella." I looked into his blue gray eyes, speechless, until my vision became dark and distorted again. Instead of the fog this time, there was clarity. I saw Alice. She walked up to Edward and spoke to him. I only heard a few words here and there, but this one phrase was as clear as day.

_"She's cheating on you, Edward."_

The words rang through my mind as the vision died. I was looking into blue gray eyes again.

"Bella, are you okay?" I didn't register the words. All I was focused on was Alice and Edward. Alice was telling him. Alice was…

"I gotta go." I spoke sharply and in a human pace, sprinted away from Adam, and back to Edward. I opened the door to the building and ran into Alice into the lobby.

"Alice!" I said with surprise. She didn't greet me back the same way she normally did.

"Bella. I told him. I know you saw it. I told him." She let that sink in for a few seconds. "I warned you, Bella. I didn't think it was wise. But Bella! How could you do that to Edward! How could you lie to him? _How could you hurt him_?" The security guard looked at us. Even though Alice was hissing most of this at me in a low voice, the fury she was giving off alarmed him.

"Alice. I don't love Adam. I love Edward. I- I didn't mean for this to happen." She interrupted me again before I could say anymore.

"But guess what. It did happen. Goodbye Bella." She walked out the door. I froze for a second. _What have I done_

I hurried into the elevator and hit the button for our floor. The ride up seemed to take so long, so I thought about the situation again. Was Edward hurting? I was so lost in thought; the doors scared me when they finally opened.

I hurried to our door and inserted the key. I listened for any sound coming from inside, but it was completely silent. I opened the door and was greeted by the darkness.

I did a very human thing. I opened up the lights even though I could see in the dark. I saw his form by the windows. He was staring out of them, his back to me. He turned around when I took a couple of steps toward him. I regretted opening the lights then; for they amplified the shadows across his face, and I knew he was hurt.

"Edward," I began. He shook his head.

"I don't want to hear it."

"But-"

"You didn't have to hide this, Bella. You didn't have to lie to me." His jaw was set, and his face was hard. I was hurting him more than I realized. "If you didn't want to be with me, you could have told me. I would have let you _go_." I saw his eyes go dead as he managed the sentence out. I shook my head.

"Edward, I want to be with you! I don't feel the same way…" I stopped as I saw what he held in his hand. It was a ring, but not just any ring. The face was a long oval, set with slanting rows of glittering round stones. The band was gold – delicate and narrow. The gold made a fragile web around the diamonds. It was Elizabeth Masen's ring and for a short time, my own as well. I hadn't realized I'd never put it back on when I took it off a few days ago.

"Edward…"

"I'm letting you go, Bella. I'm letting you do what you want. I'm taking this ring as your answer, and I hope you'll be happy with _Adam_." His face was so restrained as he spoke, I wanted to walk up to him and console him. But I didn't. I just stared at him, not fully comprehending.

"Goodbye, Bella." And he was gone once again. I was trapped in the feeling of déjà-vu. I fell down to my knees and hugged them. I was truly alone, with not even the promise of family to help me. If I could, I would cry.

I sat there for probably hours before my vision was swarmed with the darkness and clarity again. I saw the dull pastel walls again. And… _Jacob_?

_"He's having a heart attack…"_

_"There's nothing we can do…"_

_"I'm sorry, but are you family?"_

And then I saw Charlie. Charlie, my father Charlie. He was pale and looked so old, yet so fragile. He was lying in a hospital bed. And then it was over.

I took a needless breath. Charlie was going to have a heart attack. Jacob was not going to tell me, or at least just yet. My father was going to _die_.

I got up off the floor. I had to do something. I looked around for car keys, but I only found the keys to Edward's silver Volvo. It was good enough. I grabbed them and ran out the door, hurrying down to the parking lot. I got to the car in a hurry and started it. I had to do something.

I drove to the Cullens'. I figured someone would at least help me. I slammed the door opened and shouted: "Hello?"

Alice greeted me immediately. "What are _you_ doing here, Bella?"

"Where's Edward?" Her eyes were guarded.

"Not here."

"Listen Alice, I need help. Char—"

"Why would I help you? You've hurt Edward. I know he won't admit it, but I know him. I just can't believe you did this to him after all that's happened." I took a quick breath.

"Alice, this isn't about me. It's Charlie. I saw him; he's going to have a heart attack. I think he might _die_."

She froze instantly. "Charlie?"

"Yeah, Charlie. He's in trouble and I need to help him and—"

"Bella, if he's having a heart attack, there's nothing we can do. Face it, if he is dying, there's nothing _you_ can do. We can't help you in any way." By this time, the rest of the Cullens have joined us. Rosalie glared at me for hurting her brother. Emmett offered me a sad smile. Jasper mouthed something to me, 'I'm sorry Bella.' Esme, strangely wasn't downstairs. Carlisle presented me with some optimism, despite the fact I hurt his son.

"I'm sure the doctors there will do whatever they can." Something in me snapped.

_"But that's not good enough!"_

Alice shook her head. "We're not your family anymore."

I set my jaw and stormed out. I knew it wasn't their fault; they were only responding to what I've done. I just wish they weren't so… harsh.

I started the car and drove back into Seattle. I would have to drive across town to get to the highway, and then it would be another couple hours until I reached Forks, due to the traffic.

_Forks_.

Another word ran through my head. _Home_. And another that had come to be connected to _Forks_.

_Forbidden_.

I gritted my teeth as I thought about the treaty which stated no vampires may set foot into Forks. Maybe Jacob would take it easy on me, for Charlie's sake at least. I mean, he was the alpha.

As I reached the edge of the city into the highway, I glimpsed another brief vision. I saw Adam whispering my name, and then it was over in a split second. I slammed the brakes. Luckily, there were no other cars in the road at night. I blinked for a second. What did _that_ vision mean? I was running out of time to save Charlie…

"Bella?" I looked out my window.

"Adam? What are you doing here?" I rolled my window down as he walked up to the car.

"Walking home." He answered, as if that were obvious. "What about you?"

"Going back to Forks." He looked at the sky.

"This late at night?"

"My dad's in trouble."

"What kind?"

"He's in the hospital."

"What? What happened?" I looked at the time. It was starting to get late…

"Look, it's getting late. I have to get there soon." Something clicked in his mind.

"Then let me come with you! It's perfect! I've got no classes tomorrow…" Before I could respond, he was already in the passenger seat.

"_Adam_…"

"Look, there's no way I'm letting you go by yourself. It might take all night. You could use me as another driver for when you get tired." He settled himself into his seat. "Let's go now, shall we?"

* * *

Brief cliffhanger: not too bad, but you'll definitely get ones where you'll absolutely hate me for it (coughcoughEpilogue). I'm expecting to get a lot of feedback for this chapter, so as always:

Comments/critique appreciated!


	12. Chapter 11: A Story

A/n: So sorry for the delay, but I have a full blown explanation at the bottom of this chapter, to prevent spoilers.

Thanks to all the readers and reviewers. I kept getting a lot of review saying why Bella must betray Edward and how they hate Adam. First of all, Bella didn't betray Edward. Ok, maybe she did, but not intentionally. Edward was simply giving (more like forcing) her a choice. Remember, since the beginning of Twilight, he's been telling her to leave him. When he hears about Bella and Adam, he thinks Bella is finally taking his advice. It's literally New Moon all over again, but the reason why Bella isn't going into zombie mode is because she has a mission on hand: Charlie. Edward on the other hand, is probably wallowing in a dark hole.But don't worry, as many times as I've stated this, and I will state it again, **Bella and Edward will end up together**.

Now for Adam, he's really not a bad guy. You discover a bit (ok, a lot of) his past in this chapter, but he's not a bad guy. He acts on his instincts, a lot like a certain someone else we know. (Werewolf anyone?)

The characters of Twilight do not belong to me.

* * *

I ran the situation through my mind again as I waited patiently for the heavy traffic before me. I went through what I knew. Charlie was going to have a heart attack sometime in the next few hours. Jacob would be with him, but he would not tell me. Edward found out about me and Adam, but I know I can only be with Edward. And I was forbidden to go to Forks, which just happened to be my destination. Was I forgetting anything?

Oh yeah. I was on my way there with Adam in tow. Who had no knowledge of everything in my mind right now. Who had no idea about vampires and werewolves. Who once told me he loved me.

But would that love understand? I wondered how he would take it if I told him the truth.

_No! Don't tell him! Don't complicate his life even more! _The little voice in the back of my head told me. _Didn't he complicate it himself when he __didn't ta__k__e__ no for an answer?_

I looked over at him, in the passenger seat, drumming his fingers against his knee. He caught my gaze.

"Are you all right? You want me to drive?" Apparently, he wasn't much of a waiter, like me.

I focused on not crushing the steering wheel, as I attempted to squeeze it, as a stress releaser.

"Adam, you should go back. I can handle this on my own." He gave me a confused look.

"No you can't Bella. I can see you falling apart at your seams, and I know you need someone with you. I don't know why your boyfriend isn't coming with you, but I'm not leaving you alone." I thought I detected a bit of jealousy from him. I kept my eyes on the road, even though I didn't need to. How was I going to explain this to him? That if he didn't get out of the car right now, his understanding of reality would change forever?

I briefly thought selfishly for a second, and thought of an alternative option.

_No. No. No. No. No._

I couldn't tell him. I couldn't. But then, how would I explain the whole Jacob thing to him? How would I explain it, if the moment I got out of the car, I got jumped by full blown werewolves? How was I to explain anything?!

Traffic began to lessen, and I was able to drive faster. I was still a couple hours from Forks. If I drove at my regular speed. I looked at Adam from the corner of my eye and pressed down the gas pedal. Pretty soon, I was gunning ninety in a sixty-five mile zone.

"Um… Bella? You're driving really fast…" Adam commented. He nervously looked out the window and watched the scenery zoom by. I couldn't blame him, once upon a time, I had been nervous too.

"I always drive like this." I stated. Adam raised an eyebrow at me.

"So, how many times have you been pulled over?" I smirked a little, glad that the tension had gone away. At least for a little while

"Counting that one time? None."

"Wow, you must have a radar detector." _Built in_, I almost added. And then, my mind began working against me. It imagined a possibility where I told Adam the truth and he accepted it. I blinked the thoughts away as Adam began speaking again.

"So what did happen to your dad? The chief, right?"

"Retired, but yeah. He's going to have a heart attack." I was reminded of why I was driving so fast, almost like... I had to help Charlie.

Adam gave me a strange look. "Going to?" _Oops_. How the hell was I going to explain that?

"He's been sick a lot lately. His health isn't as great as it used to be. I wouldn't be surprised if he had one, _soon_." I gritted my teeth as I spoke. I knew I wasn't the only one who could detect the lies.

"We're going back to your old town, right?" Adam finally said after a while. I was a bit surprised by the statement, and I realized, I hadn't been using my abilities lately.

"Yeah, I went to high school there."

"Oh." He was thoughtful for a moment. "You have old friends there?" I blinked a bit.

"Um, yeah."

"An old boyfriend?" I hesitated.

"Not really." He looked at my face and into my eyes.

"A couple of weeks ago, you mentioned you had an old friend who was good with his hands. When you talked about him, you kinda… paused. Like you just did now." I was surprised at how observant he was.

He continued when I didn't respond. "He was someone special to you, wasn't he? I noticed whenever we went for coffee or movies or something, sometimes, you would get quiet. Like something you regretted. He lives there, doesn't he?"

I smiled a sad smile. "Around. He takes care of my dad."

"Were you two…?" He was curious, genuinely curious.

"No. But he did love me. Perhaps more than I ever could love him." Thinking about this, reminded me of Jacob. All the times we've spent together, I almost wanted to cry. I remembered his face when I'd killed Sam. Like I was a monster.

"I'm sorry." Adam said when he noticed I'd gone quiet. I realized I was living it over again, having someone who loved you more then you loved them, and having the love of your life. I had to choose _again_.

But, nobody seemed to remember that I'd already chosen. I'd be with Edward no matter what, but… I glanced at Adam. I couldn't hurt him like I had hurt Jacob. But then again, I'd already hurt Edward…

I noticed pain in Adam's eyes. "Adam..?"

His voice was quiet and meek. "There once was someone I'd loved too. Someone I'd give the whole world to." He paused, and I listened.

"My dad never approved of her, calling her a tramp and that she wanted nothing but money, which our family had a lot of." The car engine was the only thing making noise at this point.

He continued. "I didn't care about my father's lies. I loved her. And she loved me. I proposed to her during our high school graduation. And suddenly, everything became about our wedding. When it would be, and what we would wear and so on. We were going to have the perfect life."

"Two or three days before the wedding, I don't remember, she was feeling sick and went to the doctor's." He managed a half smile. "She was pregnant. She called me as soon as she was out of the doctor's. I was… so happy. Words couldn't describe it."

"About an hour later, I got a phone call. There was an accident. She didn't make it."

"Adam…" I whispered.

"I found out I was going to be a father, and then she died. My father told me she was probably planning to run off with a waiter. That fall, I enrolled into a nearby college, majoring in engineering. Apparently, there was something faulty in her car. I didn't want that to happen to anybody else. My father was angry. He wanted me to be a lawyer, like him. But I couldn't. All I ever wanted was to get married and to have a family." He looked at me.

"I'm sorry I told you this."

I blinked again. "No, it's alright."

It was silent in the car again. His confession made me want to blurt something else as well, and my brain joined forces with my mouth.

"Haven't you ever noticed anything strange about me?" I internally cursed myself.

He gave me a weird stare. "Strange how?"

"Like _different_. Something that separates me from _normal_ people."

"Normal? What are you talking about?" He was getting confused now. I looked at the time. It's only been a few hours, and Forks was getting closer. Not close enough that the werewolves will start sniffing me out, however.

"Haven't you ever noticed I'm not like other people?" I asked bluntly, hoping he would get the hint.

"Well, yeah. You're not like other people." My hopes grew. "You're different. You're not like other girls. You actually know and understand what we talk about and we have a lot in common. You're the most amazing girl I've ever known, perhaps even more than… you know. I've said this before, and I'll say it again. Bella, I love you." I promptly hit the brakes.

"Adam, you've got it all wrong." He hesitated a moment.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way you do about me. I don't love you in the way you love me. I'm in love with someone else. For heaven's sake, I'm not even your type!"

Adam was stunned. I could see the hurt on his face. _Great._I cursed myself again for hurting him, especially after that story.

"Don't even say that, Bella. You're the one for me." I shook my head.

_The truth_. It's now or never.

"Adam, you've only known me a few months." _Hypocrite much?_ "I'm not even your species. I'm not human."

"You're not…?"

"Adam, I'm a vampire. A real, live vampire."

* * *

The reason why I didn't have this chapter up sooner, was because I had written it right after I posted the last chapter. That version was not what I had in mind, so I had to rewrite it. It was too light and airy, Bella and Adam ended up joking for most of it and Bella freaking out about telling him, when she clearly had not made the choice to yet. Erg. But still, you can find some of those jokes in here; I loved them too much to not put them in the story. Plus, the last version was also half the size of this chapter. If you can't tell, I'm trying to make my chapters longer.

As always, comments/critique appreciated.


	13. Chapter 12: Welcome Home

A/N: Holy, when was the last time I updated? Sorry for the 2 month delay, a lot of stuff happened including problems with Microsoft Word (and it deleting the chapter I'd already written, leaving me to completely rewrite this chapter), and a mini writer's block. I've also been writing a lot of other stories; I have planned other Twilight fics I plan to do (although not any sequels to this one.)

As always, thanks to all readers/reviewers!

The characters of Twilight do not belong to me.

* * *

"_Adam, I'm a vampire. A real, live vampire."_

I could hear the silence before it had even begun. Adam sat next to me in the passenger seat, trying to comprehend what I was saying.

"W-what? What are you talking about?" He stuttered and blinked, staring at me like I'd committed some heinous crime. I didn't respond. I just looked straight ahead, watching him in the corner of my eye.

"You're joking. Right? Tell me you're joking." I kept my silence up. It started raining; the _pitter-patter_ was the only thing making noise in the car.

I took a breath. "Adam, I'm not joking. I'm a vampire, a living, breathing vampire." He still refused to believe it. The silence drove on.

I watched the trees outside pass by in the darkness of the night. The familiar green was beginning to make itself known. _I was getting closer to Forks_.

Adam cleared his throat. His mind was going a mile a minute, but thankfully, I didn't detect much fear. He wasn't afraid of me, much. "B-b-but it's impossible..."

I smirked a little, finally glad I could explain this to someone myself. I took another deep breath.

"The world is more magical than you think, Adam."

He absorbed that, and more questions ran through his mind. For some reason, I couldn't read minds all that clearly anymore. Must be because of...

"What about the sun?" He blurted out, curiosity getting the best of him. I blinked, kind of surprised.

"The sun doesn't bother me. Well, something does happen to me when I am in the sun, preventing me from going around humans while the sun is out, but... Seattle, and basically the whole entire peninsula is just really, really rainy and cloudy. Perfect for a vampire."

The silence resumed itself again as Adam began to muse about this. Unconsciously, I wrinkled my nose. A foul smell entered my nose, and I knew I had just crossed a werewolf trail. I would have to be more careful.

"Are there... others?"

I thought of the Cullens. "Edward, and his family." His eyes widened.

"Family? How many others are there?"

"Seven in his family, counting him."

"Oh."

A brief flash entered my vision, obviously weaker now. I saw a small, pale, and weak Charlie in a hospital bed and Jacob was standing near him. Jacob looked about the same, with Sam's calm demeanor more permanently etched on his face. The small glimpse cleared up from my vision. I hit the gas pedal a bit harder.

"Bella..." I tore my eyes away from the road and looked at him. He was staring at me with sympathy and... was that love? "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you. There's a whole vampire secrecy thing going on, if you didn't know about it."

"Oh." Oh crap. I had just reminded myself of the secret. If the Volturi ever found out about this, they would kill Adam. He seemed to sense my tensing up. "Did I get you in trouble?"

"No," I lied, gripping the wheel a bit tighter, but not enough for it to break. "Not much, anyway."

Adam paused again, probably confused on what to say next. I took a peek at him, and decided to change the subject.

"You're not... afraid... of me?"

He shook his head. "No. Bella, if-- scratch that, since you are a vampire, and you wanted to kill me, wouldn't you have done that already?" I shook my own head this time.

"I've been trying not to, but you keep making it worse for me." I thought I heard his heartbeat speed up a bit, but I ignored it.

"You see, sometimes a vampire encounters a human who is a temptation for them. The human's blood is only particularly enticing for a certain vampire, and it is extremely hard for the vampire to resist such a calling. Others have called this type of human a singer, per se, since their blood sings to the vampire." I paused. "I was Edward's singer, until he changed me. When I became a vampire, I was relieved when human blood had no temptation for me. Instead, that yearning was replaced with a different desire..." I trailed off, not wanting to explain that specific little detail. "I never really understood what Edward had to go through when he was around me, until now."

Adam was a little pale when I finally looked at him.

"So, you did want to..." I looked down again.

"I couldn't help it. But I couldn't live with myself if I did." Another silence dragged on as we both thought about what was just said.

Adam cleared his throat again. "So, you must really love Edward." I looked at him again, trying to decipher what he was thinking. Usually, people's thoughts came as a voice in my head, similar to how Edward once explained it, but now, all I heard was a faint whisper. All I noted was that Adam's face was a slight red. Maybe he was feeling embarrassed?

"Yeah. I love him... with my whole heart. And I mean that."

Adam ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm sorry that I started this with you. I'm just... sorry."

I managed to smile a little. "It's not your fault, Adam." I said softly. Looking out the window, I saw a green highway sign that stated, '_FORKS – 5 MILES'_.

"Almost there." The stench became stronger, more concentrated. I ignored the anger growing, and tried to stay calm. If I did encounter any werewolves, I would not let what happened last time happen again.

"Bella, there's something else wrong, isn't there?" I calmed myself again and looked at Adam.

"Well, I'm kinda not allowed to go to Forks."

"Why not?"

"There are more than just vampires in the world. A vampire's greatest enemy, werewolves, also exist. And we made a treaty a couple of years back. Vampires are not allowed in Forks. I'm risking everything just driving through."

Adam put his warm hand on my shoulder. "Is there any way I can help?"

"None." I said as I saw another green highway sign.

_WELCOME TO FORKS._

* * *

As you can see, I'm trying to make my chapters longer. Although I'm not proud of this chapter, I do believe that this may be one of my best ones. Comments/critique appreciated. 


	14. Chapter 13: Homecoming

_A/N: _If anyone's interested, I have started another story, which will be my main focus after this one is over. Oh yeah, I hate writer's block.

**The characters of Twilight do not belong to me. **

* * *

_WELCOME TO FORKS._

I passed by the sign, wearily keeping an eye out, watching for any surprises. Jacob's pack would no doubt start to wonder why a vampire scent would mysteriously appear in their safe little town. A half smile appeared on my face. Forks? _Safe_? Why, it'd probably be the place of my death. _The place of my..._

Then it hit me. I could lose everything. _Everything_. Just from trying to see my father who was dying, who I probably wouldn't be able to help out anyway. I could die. And then, what would Edward do? After this whole thing was over, and if I'd miraculously survived, I planned to go back to him, of course. But what if I didn't survive? A situation similar to what happened four years ago came to my mind again. I did **not** want Edward to go and try to kill himself, not ever again.

But then again... Was it worth it to see my father just one more time before he died? I haven't seen him in over four years. I knew that when I was changed I wouldn't be able to see my parents ever again. He was already practically dead to me. So what if I just turned around? What if I just left Forks like I never came in? I'd be safe, and Edward would be fine after I explained this whole thing to him. And Adam would move on, and maybe Edward and I would finally get married. Could I be so cruel to Charlie though, acting as if my own father never existed?

I hit the brakes at a red light, and realized this was the street I'd often pass on the way to school. This wasn't helping. All the memories from Forks were coming back to me at full force, and the stench of werewolves was adding on to my already growing anger. If I saw Jacob, how would I be able to hold it together? I started to rub my temples, out of habit, and leaned against the steering wheel.

"Bella?" The first time in a while, Adam spoke. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." I mumbled, wondering why the hell he was asking. Inhuman thoughts spoke to me, telling me to kill anything, _human_ or_werewolf_. "_No..._" I whispered in a tone too low for Adam to hear.

"The light's green." He said in a softly, probably hurt from the tone I used. But I didn't care. And that scared me.

I pushed the gas pedal and went straight, still not sure of my decision. Only five minutes in Forks, and I was already starting to have homicidal thoughts. If I lost control of it, I could probably attack Adam, and that would not be good. Seeing Charlie might help, but could I handle seeing my father, one of the strongest men I know, weak and sick? Even more so that I was immune to that? Could I be selfish? Risking myself and Adam's life to see him, or just by being a coward and just leaving. Could I? Should I? I'd already let both of my parents go. I haven't even been to Forks since that event four years ago and I hadn't even talked to Renee since... _a few weeks ago_.

I slammed the brakes, stopping in the middle of the street. Thank goodness there was no one behind me.

"What's wrong Bella? What happened?" Adam asked, surprised. He had been jolted forward and almost hit his head on the windshield. I ignored him.

It had only been a few weeks since I'd talked to Renee. Granted, it was only email, but still. I hadn't cut my parents out of my life as I thought, _had I_? And I knew if Charlie died, I would never forgive myself, no matter what happened.

I threw the car in reverse and headed in the direction of my decision.

"Where are we going Bella?" Adam asked again, giving me a weird look. He was probably wondering if vampires could have mental breakdowns.

I smiled and clenched my teeth. "To the hospital, of course."

The hospital hadn't changed much. The building was still the same whitish gray color, and the name, _Forks General Hospital,_ was sprawled out in red letters in a nearby sign. Memories of another life zoomed by; mostly of Jacob and my many motorcycle accidents, and the memory of when Edward first saved me. I smiled at the memories, but I was also saddened at what the hospital had become in my mind. The possible place of my father's death? I hoped that vision I had wouldn't come true.

I drove to the nearby visitor's parking lot and exited the car. The stench was much, much stronger, making it harder for me to remain in control of myself. Adam stepped out of the car at that time, and I realized that he should not have come. If I lost control, he would be in very big danger.

"You shouldn't have come." I sighed to him.

"I wanted to come." I shook my head at him and went inside.

The sterile gray walls definitely reeked of werewolf. I was slightly comforted by the fact that they cared so much for Charlie, yet not enough to let me know of his condition. I walked down to the front desk in a such a pace that Adam had to nearly run to catch up. The nurse looked up at me, trying to determine who I probably was. She didn't recognize me though, because of all the changes I'd gone through.

"What room is Charlie Swan in?" I asked, trying not to let the impatience into my voice. It didn't work. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"He's in room number 431." I turned to leave but she stopped me. "I'm sorry, but are you family? We're only allowing family in at this point." Deja-vu flooded my senses.

"I'm his _daughter_." I spat out. The nurse was so surprised, she didn't say anything to Adam. I walked down inside of the elevator, not even bothering to hold the door open. Adam ran in at the last moment.

"Gee, _thanks_." I didn't reply. All I did was fold my arms in front of me. "Bella? What's wrong?"

I gritted my teeth. "It's this _place_. I can smell werewolf all over the place."

"Is... that bad?"

I had to smile at his innocence. "_Very_. Especially for me. At the barest hint of werewolf, I begin to lose control." I clutched my arms tighter to my body until they dug into my ribs. The stench of werewolf was getting stronger. I was almost positive there was one nearby. I had to be on alert. I could not let myself get attacked.

The door opened and I stepped out quickly, trying to find Charlie's room. My rage was growing, and I had to stifle a growl from my throat. My hands began to clench in claws. My eyes spotted the number 431.

"Bella?" I knew that voice. That husky, rich voice. I turned around. Sure enough, with a cup of coffee in his large hands, was Jacob. He still looked the same as ever. "Bella..." I lost control.

I flung myself at Jake, using hands poised as claws as a weapon.

* * *

A/N: Comments/critique appreciated. :D 


	15. Chapter 14: Old Friends

A/N: I think this is a new record! An update within 10 days! lol. As always, thanks to all my reviewers/readers.

The characters of Twilight do not belong to me.

* * *

I flung myself at Jacob, using hands poised as claws as a weapon.

I heard a gasp behind me. "Bella!"

Before I could even touch him, Jacob grabbed me and held me close to his body. Much more closer to his scent. I thrashed around wildly, but, he had a strong grip.

"Bella, calm down." Calm down? I wanted to scratch his pretty little face off. I thrashed around in his arms again, trying to get free. A deep growling noise was coming from way inside of me.

"_Let me go!_"

"No." He replied calmly, and cheekily. I managed an arm out and made a scratch in his face. The scratches turned an angry red, but he hardly noticed. He held on to me tighter. "You don't wanna hurt me, Bella. Don't let this turn out like last time. Don't be a monster."

Last time? I kept thrashing as I thought. Last time I saw Jacob was... _after Sam's death_. A death which I caused when I couldn't control myself. Because I couldn't control myself, I killed Sam. I _could not_ be a monster and let that happen again. I stopped the thrashing and held on to Jake, not breathing. He chuckled and let go of me.

"Just like old times, eh?"

"Yeah." I muttered as I looked down. It was taking me everything I had not to attack Jake right then and there, again. I didn't want to be a monster. However, if I had already learned to control myself around Adam, I could surely control myself around Jacob. At least, even a little bit.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" He spoke in a soft voice, careful not to use any tones that might anger me again. "You know you're not supposed to be here."

I looked up at him. And when I mean up, I mean _up_. "I saw Charlie in a vision. Why didn't you tell me he had a heart attack?" I couldn't keep the venom from my voice, and he flinched.

"Bella," He said while looking me over, "Charlie didn't have a heart attack. He's just been very sick lately." He spoke as he if were talking to a three year old. I looked down and saw his hand twitching and coffee soaked. I guess it was easier for him to pretend than to face reality.

"Why didn't you tell me he was sick then?" I snapped. I finally noticed Adam standing in the background. He flinched as well when he realized I looked at him. I ignored him again.

"Because, Bella," Jacob began in a delicate tone, "when you became a _blood-_, sorry, a _vampire_, you chose a new life. You completely threw away your old life, and you accepted that. I'm sorry if you're just coming to terms with that now." My hand began to twitch as well. I was speechless.

"But.. he's my father."

He sighed. "It's not my fault you haven't come to terms with it. You don't belong here. Not anymore."

I glared at him and clenched my fist. Jake looked behind me.

"Who's the human?"

"A _friend_." He flinched.

"I'm sorry, alright? You're not even supposed to be here, anyway."

I huffed. "Well, I am." He sighed again.

"Bella, you know I could never attack you, no matter what. But, I'm not so sure about the rest of the pack. If one of them finds you, they _will _attack. I won't be able to stop them."

"I know."

"Alright then. You want to see Charlie?"

I smiled. "Of course."

"You'll be in a wait then. They're running some tests. That's why I went to get some coffee..." He looked down at the shriveled paper cup on the floor.

"I'll get you some more." Anything to get out of this room. I went straight to the elevator.

"Black, with lots of sugar!" Jacob shouted at me when the doors began to close.

"I remember."

And so the long awaited elevator lift began. I was finally alone, so I collapsed against the wall and let out a gasp. That had been almost too much. With everything that had happened, I almost expected Jacob to resent me. Turns out he just... _missed_ me. There was still some bitterness in his face, but he did seem happy, if not for a moment. I ran my fingers through my hair. Why did I have to give him some hope?

The doors opened and I walked down to the cafeteria. It was at that moment when I remembered I left Adam with Jake. I half-smiled, wondering how they get along. I went to the coffee machine and filled up another paper cup with the dark bitterness. I wrinkled my nose at the smell. At least it didn't smell like werewolf. I then filled the cup with a lot of cream, watching the whiteness blend in with the darkness. I eyed the sugar, but decided against it. Heading back up in the elevator, I heard Jacob talking to Adam.

"So newbie, has she broken your heart yet?" There was a pause and some shuffling.

"Kinda."

"Kinda? What did she say this time?" The doors opened, but they didn't notice.

"She said she loved Edward."

"Of course she does." Jake turned around and looked at me. "I smell cream." He took the cup anyway

"I forgot."

He gave me a stare.

"How long do we have to wait?" I asked, not being able to handle his eyes on me.

"'Bout half an hour."

"Oh." I looked around while I pretended he wasn't staring at me. I noticed the sense of deja-vu as I studied the dull pastel colored walls. I shook it off as I reached for a magazine.

A pile of fashion magazines appeared before me. I blinked off the vision, and picked up a bridal magazine.

"Getting married?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah."

"I don't see a ring."

"I left it back at my place." A pause.

"Uh huh."

We continued to stare at each other until I began to be aware of the activity near me. A number of nurses rushed in and out of room number 431, shouting "We need a doctor in here!"

"What's happening?" I asked Jacob, but he was just as confused. I rushed to a nurse and asked her the same thing.

"He's having a heart attack."

Five seconds passed by, and all I did was stare.

"What?"

"He's having a heart attack, miss. Please stay out of the way while we try to assist him... hey!" I ran inside the room.

There was my father. His hair had faded and was flat. His skin, well, his skin was so pale and fragile that I didn't want to touch in fear of breaking it. His face looked tired and old; he looked way older than how old her really was. A million little machines were hooked up to his body. I stepped closer to the bed.

"Dad?" There was no response. The nurse entered the room.

"I'm sorry miss, but we're doing everything we can. Please stay in the waiting room, and wait patiently." She practically shoved me out of the room, and the door was shut in my face. Adam and Jake looked at my back, awaiting my reaction.

_Were they actually going to make me wait for my father to **die**?!_

* * *

A/N: ...So, pretty vicious chapter eh? Some people have been asking, and I think I should explain, since human blood has no effect on Bella, werewolf does. When she senses a werewolf near her, she is driven into a murderous rage, which also caused her to kill Sam. This balances out the 'no human blood' thing. And the reason why she manages to control herself in this chapter is because she doesn't want to let it control her. It was partly inspired by a conversation between her and Jake in New Moon, (the "It's not what you are, stupid! It's what you do!" convo methinks, but its been a while since I've read it.) After all, Bella does not want to be a monster.

Comments/critique appreciated.


	16. Chapter 15: Bittersweet

A/N: Meant to have this up a little sooner, seeing as how I want to finish this story by March. We've only got 5-6 chapters left, people!

Thanks to all my readers/reviewers! I passed the 50 mark for how many people actually put this on story alert, and that's amazing!

The characters of Twilight do not belong to me.

* * *

_Were they actually going to make me wait for my father to __**die?**_

Adam and Jake seemed weary of my reaction. They should have been. I was angry, and I was dangerous when I was angry. Add a werewolf to the mix, and you've got a murderous rage. I clenched my fists as I paced the dull colored halls, waiting, just like they told me to, for any kind of news. So far, none.

As I glared at the small flower pattern on the wall, Adam stood up. "I'm going to get some coffee. Uh, anyone want some?" I kept my eyes on the pattern and Jacob gave him the stare he used to use on me all the time, the one that made him seem older somehow.

"I guess not..." Adam backed away from the uncomfortable tension and almost nearly ran into the elevator. I turned my back to Jacob and thought about the visions I received only a few hours ago._ A black background... _

"Bella." I realized that I had stopped breathing awhile ago. "Bella, talk to me."

"About what?!" I snapped at him. "My father is dying in there!"

Jacob stared at me, the kind where I could almost swear he was looking into my soul. "I know what it's like to lose a father." He answered, his eyes going dark, as if it were possible. A pang of guilt rung through me; I'd almost forgotten Billy had died a few years ago.

"This is different. I saw him die in a vision, I could have prevented this."

He snorted. "How could you have prevented him from getting a heart attack? It's not something you can prevent."

"But... he's my father..."

"How many times are you going to use that excuse? You gave up your human family when you became a bloodsucker. There's nothing you can do about it." A low growl emitted from inside me. I couldn't help it, the words he was saying were making me mad, and they were making me mad because they were true.

"Plus, you're dragging that human around, like you're giving him hope of having a shot with you, when we _allll_ know your one true love is _Edward_." He spat out sarcastically to me. "Some_ love._"

I snarled. "What does it matter to you?! This doesn't concern you!" I kept my arms tightly clenched at my sides.

"It _concerns_ me because it hurts, Bella. It hurts that I can't see you, it hurts that you chose a _bloodsucker_ over me, it hurts because you're dragging a human around when he _oh so_ clearly is in love with you, and it hurts that right at this moment, I'm trying to restrain myself from killing _you_. And I'm pretty damn sure you feel the same way."

I glared at Jacob, realizing that he was right.

"Well, I--" I paused when I saw Jacob's image melt away before my eyes. Darkness distorted my vision again. This time, the vision was weak and all I got was a glance. A small machine, and its screen had a black background, with a green neon line going straight across the middle. As my vision cleared up, I realized the significance of it.

"Bella?" Jacob's concerned voiced broke me out of my concentration, and I realized I had fallen.

"Charlie... Charlie!" I bolted for his room, not caring what speed I left at.

"Charlie!" I watched in horror as doctors attempted to return life back to my father. I spotted a small machine next to Charlie's bedside, with the neon line going straight.

_No..._

"Excuse me miss, but you don't belong here." A nurse, the same one from before said to me.

"_No..."_

"There's nothing else we can do." I heard one doctor say to another.

"_No..."_

"Time of death..."

"_**NO!"**_

Jacob came in from behind me and pulled me out of the room.

"Charlie..." I muttered.

"I know."

"He's..."

"_I know."_

"Dead..."

"I know. I'm sorry." I looked up and locked eyes with Jacob. He wasn't lying.

So, in the hospital, in the second floor waiting room, in front of Jacob, I broke down. I sobbed and cried, even though I couldn't actually cry with genuine moisture.

"Bella..." I looked up to see Adam. "I'm sorry."

"Charlie... He's..." I couldn't finish.

"I'm really sorry for what I'm about to do to you, Bella." He said, breaking the silence. "You're going to have to leave now."

"Now?"

"Yeah. Charlie's gone, there's nothing holding you here anymore. Your scent has been in town for a while now. The pack will surely sense it and find you here. Remember what I told you: they will attack you if they find you." I looked down, still not able to face what I did years ago.

"Yeah." I said, looking at Adam. "Maybe we should leave." I stood up, and faced Jacob.

"I'm sorry Jake, I wish things didn't end up this way."

He smiled a sad smile. "It's only the way you chose it to be."

"Maybe it was." I murmured as Adam rang for the elevator. He held the door open for me.

"Bella?" I turned to Jake.

"Yeah?"

He grinned at me. "I got my computer fixed."

I smiled back. "Great."

Jacob kept his eyes locked with mine until the doors closed.

When we got to the parking lot, I could definitely smell the werewolf scent close around Forks. It was going to be hard to get through. I managed to navigate to the highway unscathed though.

"Bella?" I looked at Adam. "Are you all right?"

"I'm working on it."

"Are you sure, because I can-- **stop the car**!" Adam screamed suddenly. As a response, I slammed the brakes.

"What's wrong?" I asked, alarmed. I looked out in front of the car and froze.

"A-are those...?" Adam murmured.

I looked at the large, hairy animals before me.

"Yes, those are werewolves."

* * *

Sorta sad chapter, I know. But at least we're finally getting into the action. And just me, it gets good. Comments/critique appreciated. :D 


	17. Interlude

Sorry for the two month delay. No promises on the next update, but it will be posted in the next 2-3 weeks.

LONGEST CHAPTER EVA!

The characters of the Twilight Series do not belong to me.

* * *

Four long years ago, before any of this ever happened, I was happy.

Happy.

I finally had a purpose in life. I knew what I was meant to do. I had a group of friends, the pack, who were basically my family. They understood me and my yearn for a sense of purpose.

I remember when I first changed. I was so shocked and scared. I remember literally pissing what was left of my pants after looking in a mirror. On one literally random day when I decided to hate the world, I had changed into this hairy, strange... _thing_. I didn't want anyone to see me. I wanted was to run away before they could.

Strange thoughts flooded my head, thoughts that weren't my own. Thoughts telling me everything was alright, that this was normal.

'_Normal_?' I remember thinking. '_How is _this_ normal_?!'

I remember a clear, calm voice telling me that I was given a great duty. I was one out of a few chosen, to protect our people, to become like one of our wolf brothers.

'_Protect our people from what? Property tax?_' I didn't want to believe what the voice was telling me.

'_No_.' Replied the same calm voice, although I had heard a few snorts. '_From bloodsuckers.'_

My blood had run cold at that word. Like most other teenagers at the reservation, I didn't believe in the old legends. I guessed that had come back to bite me in the ass. But seriously, bloodsuckers? I had enough trouble trying to believe that our people descended from wolves.

'_I know what you're thinking. But the stories aren't just stories. They're real._' The calm voice told me again, saying the same thing the elders always said. I remember slowly relaxing, probably grateful for any excuse that didn't count me as a freak. Or maybe it did. I guess it was just easier for me to believe it at the time. I mean, when you magically find yourself as a werewolf, it helps knowing that this kind of thing had happened to others before me. I was just too blind to realize the truth in the stories.

I remember Sam coming down to meet me. He wasn't exactly a stranger to me, but we just never hung out. He told me that he had gone through the same thing himself, but alone. I think it was then when I found a new respect for him. Helping others who were going through this exact same thing was something I could not do. Others soon joined Sam in meeting me and I realized I knew who they were. They were those guys who had started acting weird, and skipped school for a couple of weeks. And when they came back, they all started hanging out with each other. I remember Sam growing thoughtful and silent.

"You weren't supposed to change." He said. "The bloodsuckers are all gone now."

I remembered the celebration that occurred when the Cullens had left.

"What does that mean?" I had asked, wary of the look in Sam's eyes.

"Nothing, nothing." He replied, replacing the look with a smile, though, not completely.

Time had gone on uneventfully for a short time after that. I remembered hearing that Chief Swan's daughter was hanging out with Billy Black's kid Jacob, and I was also told on how she was a leechlover. Apparently, she and one of the leeches '_fell_' in love with each other. But if the leech had loved her as she thought he had, then how could he have left her? I remember hearing Sam's thoughts once, that day when they left. She nearly went into a coma while walking in the woods, and she was in a delicate condition when Sam found her. I knew Sam would never admit it, but he never forgot about what he saw. He constantly wondered why she would accept them with no questions asked when they came back. I found myself wondering as well.

Time passed and one of Jacob Black's friends changed, soon after irritating me I supposed (Sam was there, luckily, to help me keep in control), and then Black himself. When he first changed, I remember how his first thoughts were of the leechlover as soon as Sam told him about keeping to the pack. Not that he couldn't do anything but follow Sam's orders, I still found myself suspicious. And then when he managed to changed back on his first night, I was so mad. It had taken me days to get myself back to my human form, with many hours spent of loathing myself.

And then Jacob managed to find a way to tell his leechlover girlfriend the truth. I admit it, when I first met her, I wasn't really trying to attack her. I was just mad, and it was easier to lose control when you're mad, especially when you're still a young wolf. But Black turned as soon as I did and met me head on. I was kind of envious of the way he managed to do it so quickly and still got a hit on me. Sam also changed and Black told us that the red headed leech was after the leechlover. Plans about using her as bait for the redhead ran through my mind, but Jacob shot me a glare. We went back to Emily's place, and I met her. I admit it, she wasn't too bad. She was actually kind of cool. I did notice that Jacob put his arm around her, and whether it was intentional or not, she shuddered slightly. Sam also noticed this and I knew he was thinking about the leeches again. Something Sam didn't notice however, was how uncomfortable she became and how she looked away when he kissed Emily.

Can't say I was surprised when the leech family came back. According to the stories, it was the third time they were returning to the area. Even though I wasn't Jacob's greatest friend, I still hated what it did to him. The leechlover completely ignored his existence at the return of her beloved bloodsucker. Jake fell into a state of despair and he was unable to get enjoyment out of anything, including running, which was his favorite pastime other than tinkering with his old Rabbit. Forgive me for my pun, but she completely sucked the life out of him.

When news came around that the leeches planned to make her one of them, I saw something in Jacob I hadn't seen for a while. It was like something took over him and made him alive again, and that was fury. Fury at the leeches, at Swan's kid, and at himself. The news didn't surprise Sam though.

"I knew the Cullens had a reason to come back." He told me. "Although I don't exactly approve, I suppose it's time to renegotiate the treaty." Jacob was pissed to say the least.

Apparently, the leeches' plan had been to turn her directly after her high school graduation, which was only a few days later from the day we found out. Jake was completely adamant to stop this thing, and I admit it, I really felt for him. Even though he hadn't imprinted on her, he was completely head over heels. Unfortunately, she was the same way about her leech.

Jake went to talk to her, as soon as he found out. Now, I do not know what was said between them, but Jake came back home crushed. He changed to his wolf form and ran away for a few days.

It's hard to remember the day when Swan's kid was changed. I mean, everything had just gone by so normally, it shocked me when Jake just took off again. I remember Sam's somber expression, and the way he stood with his fists clenched and back straight, he casually told me that we needed to talk to the Cullens, and _soon_.

A few days later, Sam gathered us all up and we went inside his truck. Even though Sam didn't say anything, I still knew where we were going. As Sam drove closer to Forks, the smell of vampires assaulted my nose, and it was also pretty easy to tell apart the new vampire scent.

We were nearing Forks when Sam suddenly took a sharp turn on a dirt path. In the distance, I could see a gigantic white house. I was actually surprised when Sam remembered the turn; it's not like there was any sign or anything. About halfway to the house, Sam stopped the car.

"They know we're here now." And I remember feeling the change in the scent; it almost became more... _frantic_. We all got out of Sam's truck and stood in the middle of the front yard, waiting for the bloodsuckers to arrive. Jared gave me a worried look; he wasn't too sure of this plan.

Almost instantly, the blond doctor, closely followed by a caramel haired and a blonde female, came out to join us. The blonde gave us a glare, but the other female kept a serene expression on her face.

"Gentlemen," the doctor had begun calmly. Leah cleared her throat. "And lady," He added in his disgustingly soft voice. "What can I do for you?" A faint scream came from the house, but we all heard it. We all knew who it was.

"We're here because of the treaty." Sam said, getting right down to the point. The doctor frowned and another yell came from the house. This time, it sounded more like she was yelling: '_Let me go!'_

"It's a bad time for us right now," the doctor breathed. The serene female frowned as another scream came from the house.

"Excuse me," she said in a low voice and hurried back into the house.

"As you can hear." The doctor finished. Sam pursed his lips.

"You and your family broke the treaty. You bit another human. I think we should at least discuss this. My pack promises not to bring any violence into this." Another scream came from the house, but this time it was a male's voice, yelling out '_Bella_'.

The doctor sighed and rubbed the bridge of his. "I'm sorry, but not right now. Newborn vampires are especially violent and dangerous. We should reschedule this meeting to a time and place both suitable."

A large crash came from the house this time, and the blonde female looked at the doctor with impatient eyes. He sighed again.

"Alright. Go." She went quickly. A large amount of swearing was heard right before she went in.

"Do you need any assistance?" Sam calmly asked the doctor, unable to leave well enough alone. The doctor stared at Sam for a few seconds, probably shocked, and answered quickly.

"No, no thank you. We have everything under contr-"

"Goddammit!"

The swear had come from the burly leech, who was currently being tossed out of the house.

"Oh no." The doctor sighed yet again.

What I saw next, at the door, I would not forget. It was Swan's kid, no doubt. It was just hard to recognize her. Gone were the frightened brown eyes that had once stared at me in horror and in its place were bright red, almost dead like eyes that held something animalistic in them. What I saw was exactly why vampires were our mortal enemies. They changed simple humans into destructive monsters.

When she locked eyes with me, I noticed she was being held by the other leeches. Her lover leech held her the tightest of all. She growled a very menacing roar, and even thirty yards away, I could hear it as clearly as I could as if I were just three feet away. The doctor had a hard time tearing his eyes away from her.

"Gentlemen, I implore you to leave quickly. I'm afraid something might happen if you stay any longer." He told us, but no one listened. The rest of the pack were all focused on _her_, as if trying to predict her next move.

"Sam," I began. "Maybe we should. This is just too--"

"No!" The doctor shouted. I turned my head back to the doorway.

Despite being held down by five leeches, she got loose. She pushed them all to the ground; it wasn't hard for her. She flickered her eyes toward me and ran.

"Run!" The doctor yelled and tackled her to the ground. It didn't stop her for too long, and she was starting to get up again.

"Sam!" I shouted. He was already twitching, and some of the boys were beginning to change. Leah had already unleashed her wolf form. Feeling outvoted, I began the change myself. Sam was already running down toward her.

"Stop!" Her lover shouted, but it was too late. The battle had begun.

Sam began to close in on her, and she noticed this as well. She swung a claw shaped hand toward him, but he easily dodged it. He quickly ran behind her and kicked her to the ground.

'Sam!' I called out in my thoughts, but he didn't answer back. He growled. I sighed – at least what I could while in wolf form – and joined Sam in the fight, the rest of the leeches and pack watching on in agony.

Sam circled around her, quickly distracting her, and I ran into her, pushing her to the ground again. She screamed a inhuman scream, one that I could feel deep inside, and attempted to close in on me with her teeth. Sam knocked her out to the side.

"Bella!" Her lover called out to her, but she paid him no mind. All she wanted was blood, like a good little leech. She swung again and badly missed. Sam charged up to her with his teeth baring.

"No!"

Something tackled Sam to the side, and she looked confused, if not for the sudden unexpected ally. A reddish-brown wolf growled down at Sam. _Jacob_?

With her other opponent out of the way, she had set her sights on me. Given that I was _distracted_ by Jacob, I didn't see her attack coming. All I remembered seeing was Sam's eyes opening staring into my own...

"Sam!" I blinked. She had been tackled down by her leechlover and was now being held down by the all of the Cullens, but that still hadn't saved him.

"Sam?" I called out, looking at the dark black lump lying on the ground in front of me. "Sam... Sam!"

He was twitching violently, and for a second, I convinced myself that the wound wasn't deep, that there wasn't that much blood, and that he would heal quickly and survive.

"S-Sam?" I called again, turning him over to face me when I heard him speaking.

"T-t-t-tell... tell Emily that... tell... her..." He hesitated, his human hands heavily coated with his blood. I closed my eyes and felt his body grow cold. The second ended.

"Paul..." Jacob murmured. I shook my head. Sam was dead. He was _dead_. The man who had helped me when I first discovered my true heritage, the man who helped me come to terms with it, my _brother_ was dead.

I never forgave the bloodsuckers. We drew up a new treaty, this time, keeping them off our land altogether. It was mostly my idea. I was just glad that she didn't show up to our meeting.

We graduated high school, and we helped out Emily with Sam Jr, vowing that his father would not be forgotten. Jacob became the alpha, and I became the beta. Life went on.

Until about four and a half years later when I came face to face with my past again.

It was her again, but this time, she had frightened gold eyes.

* * *

Comments/critique appreciated.


	18. Chapter 16: Run

A/N: I couldn't study for my driver's ed test because I was writing this, so if I fail, it's your fault :P. Next update in 2-3 weeks again. And if it wasn't clear last chapter, it was Paul.

The characters of the Twilight series do not belong to me.

* * *

"Yes, those are werewolves." I replied while looking at the hairy beasts in front of me in terror. They weren't happy to see me; the dark silver one glaring at me the angriest, and although I was somewhat safe in the Volvo, I could still hear growls.

_Paul..._

I clenched the steering wheel tighter, determined to keep in control of my anger.

"Bella..." Adam, sitting in the passenger seat next to me was shaking. He looked into my eyes, and I saw pure terror in his wide ones. "What are we going to do?"

I clenched my jaw this time, willing myself to stay calm. The pack still stood outside, in the middle of the road, growling furiously at me. Luckily, there was no one else outside. I took a deep breath and held it, knowing what I had to do. I unlocked my car door and reached for the handle slowly.

"Bella!" Adam's eyes were wide with shock this time. "What are you doing!"

"Stay in the car." He would be safe in here, at least. I opened the door and stepped out.

"But Bella! Wait!" I slammed the door on his pleas. Locking the car doors from the inside, I faced the werewolves.

Paul growled louder at me. I held out my hands in peace, hoping they would understand.

"I'm not here to fight." I said, while flickering my eyes over theirs in caution. A sandy colored wolf glared at me, as if telling me, _'You broke the treaty_.'

"I know I broke the treaty," I continued, watching the wolf with the dark silver fur carefully, "but I only came here to visit my father. Nobody told me he was sick, and I watched him die today." A few of the wolves exchanged glances, and I could see in their eyes they thought it was my fault that this happened to Charlie. My hand started to quiver in anger; how could _they_ blame _me_ for what happened? It was _their_ fault I could never see Charlie at all! I gripped my hand and squeezed hard, a distraction from the temporary lapse of control in my anger.

I could see they weren't going to let me get out of this and I thought about Adam again. Adam, whose life I had ruined by letting him in on the whole vampires and werewolves thing. The least I could do was to make sure he would be safe.

"Please, just let me get my human friend to safety. He doesn't deserve to be caught up in this mess." I pleaded, although quite hard to do because of my anger. The wolves looked at Adam's horrified face. The silver one never left my eyes however.

A grunt, so small a sound that I wouldn't have caught it if I hadn't had my super hearing, came from his throat. I gasped as I realized they would let me go, albeit not completely, but just enough to get Adam to safety. And then they would catch up with me.

The silver wolf watched me carefully as I walked slowly back to the Volvo. I unlocked the doors and went back inside.

"Bella? What happened?" My wide eyes met Adam's, and I saw behind his horror, there was a worry.

"They're going to let us go, at least for now. I've got to get you to safety." I said while shifting the drive into gear. The werewolves in front of me slowly backed off the road, still watching me carefully.

"No! That means..." I looked into his wide eyes again, this time seeing more worry.

"_Yes_."

"No!" He shouted as I started to slowly drive down the road. The wolves blended into the trees, never letting their sight let go of me. "I can't let you do that!"

I shot him a glance, forcing myself to look cold to him. "You have no choice."

--

Adam hadn't talked to me for the rest of the drive, refusing to believe what I was doing for him. I knew the wolves still followed; their scent was impossible not to detect. I stopped where the route back to Seattle began, and I fumbled with a secret compartment under the driver's seat. Adam looked at me with empty blue-gray eyes, silently wondering why I had stopped. I handed him a credit card under the name of David Greene, one that had been stashed away in case of emergencies. He looked at it.

"What is that for?" I grabbed his warm hand and enclosed his fingers around the card.

"Less than a mile away, there's a truck stop. Near it is also a bus stop. Get back to Seattle." I told him bluntly, keeping the emotion out of my voice.

"No. I'm not leaving you. I'm not going to let them hurt you." He told me while clutching my hand, eyes intensified in conviction. I wiggled my hand out his grasp.

"You're an idiot then. They _want to kill me_, but they're letting me take you to safety. It's not _you_ they want, it's _me_." I said while glaring at him.

Adam glowered back. "I don't care how you feel about me right now, but _I love you_, and I won't lose you too. I certainly won't let them kill you." Out of the corner in my eye, I saw a werewolf poking his head out of hiding and wondering why we had stopped.

I mustered up all the anger I had stored up and threw it at Adam. "I don't love you! I'm only trying to save your God forsaken life, but you're being too thickheaded to realize it! Face it! You're a human. There's nothing you can do about werewolves or vampires! There's certainly nothing you can do to stop them at all!" I shouted.

Adam looked down. I realized I had hurt him, but he needed to get out of the car, _now_. I grabbed his hand again and pressed the credit card to his hand.

"Just go to Seattle." I said, this time in a soft voice. Adam stared hard at the credit card in my hand before grabbing it.

"Alright." Gathering the little things he had brought with him, Adam opened the passenger door. I could only smile sadly at his back.

Before I could realize what was happening, I watched Adam step out of the car slowly. Too slowly. In that insistence, I sensed something off. In less than a second, I realized what it was.

"Shit," I muttered and threw the car in reverse, with Adam still half in. I pulled him in harshly and hit the gas pedal, driving Edward's Volvo as fast as I could with Adam's side door still open. "Shit."

The werewolves were going crazy around us. I wouldn't have blamed them; they probably had never smelled vampires over a thousand years old.

"Bella! What's going on?" Adam shouted from his seat, trying to stay firmly in place with no seatbelt on. I executed a very wide u-turn and set the car on park. I turned to Adam.

"Take the car, and drive somewhere safe. Seattle, Atlanta, I don't _care_. Just somewhere safe." I said while looking in his eyes, silently commanding him to understand the seriousness of the situation.

"Why?" He asked, shell shocked.

"Something's happened." I tried to smile but couldn't. I decided to get out then, so Adam would have a chance to escape. I left the keys in the ignition. I took a couple of steps away, letting my heightened senses listen to Adam shuffling around to the driver's seat. He had complete control of the car now, but was choosing to wait until I had gone.

"Don't be a hero..." I whispered as I walked down the road, headed towards where the werewolves were. I stopped when I realized someone was hidden in the trees, something not human. I grimaced as I realized who it was.

"Hello Bella." Aro said, in his sickeningly pleasant voice.

* * *

Aro's going to have a major role in my next story, so I thought I would practice by putting him in this one. Comments/critique appreciated, and encouraged.


	19. Chapter 17: Crash

A/N: Blah blah blah, long delay, soz about that, and next chapter will be up sooner.

The characters of the Twilight series do not belong to me.

* * *

Aro cocked his head to the side. "Aren't you going to say hello?" He said, his tone almost friendly. I crossed my arms and looked at him in annoyance.

"What do you _want_?"

"Now, now Bella," He said while raising his eyebrow, his skin looking like it would shatter at any moment. "Is that how you would treat an old friend?"

"You were _never_ my friend." I stated while remembering all the times he'd asked me to join the Volturi, all the times I had rejected, and all the times he threatened the Cullens. Never to their faces, of course.

"Come on, can't we try?" With a smirk, he said.

"What are you doing here?" I said again, not wanting to deal with his shenanigans.

"I just wanted to visit." He sang in his lively voice, his eyes flashing. Somewhere far off, I heard a werewolf's roar of pain.

"And you've brought Jane with you."

"You know me too well." He smiled. "But I regret that I am not here on a social visit. Tell me, do you care for those beasts down there?" Numerous screams of pain could now be heard.

"Tell Jane to stop hurting them." He smirked arrogantly again.

"I'm only here to warn you, Bella, about that human. He knows too much. Now unless you have plans for him, we'd gladly take him off your hands." His eyes twinkled with greed.

"Leave him alone." I muttered, hoping Adam had taken my advice and driven far, far away. I knew I was lying to myself because I could still hear the vibration of the car.

"Well now, do you plan to kill him or change him? Newborns are so much fun when you're not one." He noticed my glare. "Unless you plan to drink him. I got a whiff of him earlier. Tasty, isn't he?"

"Leave, now." I growled. He was making me angry, and we all know that anger isn't good.

"My, my. I suppose I'll have to thank your family for your manners." He began to walk away, and towards a black jeep with tinted windows. "I hope you have fun with your human." He said with a wink, and Jane was at his side instantly. They both entered and drove off.

I let out a sigh of relief. Adam was beginning to drive away now and now that Jane was gone, the werewolves were making their way towards me now. Perfect.

I watched the werewolves run up to me. _Almost there..._

I heard something that set me off edge though. The squeal of tires, almost as if someone was making a u-turn...

"No..." I muttered. He was trying to be a hero, after all.

I turned my head slightly, so I could see behind me with one eye. Yup, a silver Volvo was coming my way.

I wished I could just jump in front of it, maybe that would stop it from getting closer, but the wolves were too close and if I made one wrong move, they would surely jump me.

They had stopped running, and they were watching Adam as well.

"Idiot," I muttered.

I watched with wide eyes as a dark brown werewolf began to run towards the Volvo. I watched Adam's eyes widen, and he swerved, right off the road, and right into a tree.

* * *

Comments/critique appreciated.


End file.
